the maelstrom wizard
by angeal666
Summary: what if Naruto died at VOTE and Kami decided to give him a second change in a wizarding world here come a unpredictable ninja is on his way
1. Chapter 1

Do not own HP or Naruto

Naruto will have a harem list is as follows see end of page

''talking''

~parsletonge~

''thinking''

By a waterfall with two stone people on one of them we see a blond guy his name is Naruto and on the other one we find a guy with black hair and his name is Sasuke Naruto said ''come on Sasuke lets head back to the Village don't make use force''

Sasuke who had an amused look said ''as if you can dope'' then charged his hand for a Chidori

Naruto seeing he has no other reason made a rasengan then both charged at each other Sasuke punch right though Naruto's chest while Naruto lowered the power of the rasengan at last minute and both landed in the water and the current pushed them to shore just as their sensei showed up looked at both then went strait to Sasuke he pick him up then went to leave but stopped when Naruto said ''what are you doing Kakashi sensei what about me''

Kakashi looked at the boy then said ''you are going to die now'' then throw a Kunai at Naruto then left

Naruto woke up in a room that was pure white he looked around and saw a drop dead gorgeous woman in a white dress looking at Naruto and she said ''greetings Naruto you a not supposed to be here but somehow I'm not surprised that you are here''

Naruto looked at the woman and said ''so I really am dead anyway who are you anyway''

The lady was surprized said ''Ohh I'm sorry I am the one you call kami lease to meet you Naruto-kun''

Naruto eyes went wide, then he said ''so are you going to judge me then send me to hell''

Kami gave a little chuckle then said ''not at all Naruto-kun I am going to give you a second chance at life should you accept it, but the world will be different as you was the Champion of light that your world needed and the world that you are going to if you accepted one doesn't have one''

Naruto tilted his head slightly to one side and said ''what is this champion of light''

Kami said ''a champion of light is someone that is born time and time again in their own world when great threats arrive that disturbs the balance of the world''

Naruto thought about it for a few minutes then asked ''if I do' do this what are the difference''

Kami said ''well for starters there is no chakra but they do have a power that is similar to is called magic and not everyone can use magic there are several name that the wizards have for non-magical folks so we are going to stick with muggles okay'' when she saw Naruto nod she continued ''and muggles don't believe in magic but there are some that do and that is because they have a family member that is a witch or a wizard and the other main thing is this world is more advanced than your world''

Naruto took a few moments to think it though then said with conviction in his voice ''okay I will do it''

Kami clamped her hands together and said ''wonderful now on to the important bits'' then she waved her hand then next to Naruto a little fox with ten tails appeared

The ten tailed fox looked around saw Naruto and said **''hey kit what is going here''**

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and said ''well here's the thing Kurama'' Naruto then Kurama what kami had told him ''and that's about it''

''**Only you would get this type of offer'' **Kurama said then turns to the goddess then said **''so what going to happen to me''**

Kami looed at the little fox then said ''well that is your decision Kurama''

''**well then if that's the case I want to stay with the kit''** Kurama said

''What if you come with me then there is now way to get back and I thought you wanted to go home and be with your bijuu siblings'' Naruto said

''**and you are like a son to me I might not have held you, but it was me you came to when you had problems and I have watched you grow up''**

Kami who had a smirk said ''oh Kurama I am surprised you haven't noticed it yet''

''**noticed what yet'' **the ten tailed fox said

Naruto took a long look at the fox then noticed something then said ''Kurama you have ten tails''

Kurama looked behind him and saw that he indeed did have ten tails but before he could say anything Kami said ''I know that you would choose to stay with Naruto so when I summoned you I merge all the tailed beasts and mage you the new ten tailed but unfortunately you wont be keeping the power as you world need the bijuu to protect it in case something happens and the ninjas can't handle it as you bijuu/s are its guardians and every world has something like this'' then she hold out her hands and in flash of light there was a lifeless dummy replica of Kurama then kami waved her hand and Kurama turned into a ball of light and then it split in two one went into the replica then it disappeared and the other one went into Naruto and before Naruto could voice his concerns the goddess continued ''don't worry I put two very special seals on the new guardian one stops people trying to steal his chakra and the other one prevents him being sealed ''

Naruto sighed relived that the new guardian was never going to be sealed then turned to kami and said '' okay is that all kami''

Kami said ''not quite Naruto first I am letting you use both magic and chakra'' then she held out both hands and in a flash of light from both hands in one hand there was a book and in the other there was a circle of light and in the light there was twelve stones then kami continued ''these are my gifts to you for the two reasons the first is accepting this request and for staying true to yourself and not succumb to the darkness'' she first hand him the book and says ''this book hold all the jutsus that your world has created to the moment you died and I placed a spell on it so that when you touch it you will gain all the elements including the sub elements that are kekkei genkai and only you can touch it unless you hand it to them'' Naruto then grabs the book then it disappears and a book kenji appears on his forearm then kami continued ''now these are powerful artefacts called Talismans and there are twelve and each one has its own power the Rooster Talisman give you the power of Levitation and  
Telekinesis, the Ox Talisman gives you Super Strength, the Snake Talisman is the power of Invisibility, Rabbit Talisman grants you Super Speed, the Sheep Talismans power is Astral Projection, the Dragon Talisman power is Combustion, the Rat Talisman power is Animation, the Horse Talisman grant you Healing and Regeneration, the Monkey Talisman power is Shapeshifting, the Dog Talisman give you Immortality and Rejuvenation, the Pig Talisman grant you Heat Vision Tiger, the Talisman power is Spiritual Balance'' then the talismans went in to Naruto

''Cool cant wait to try them out'' Naruto said after a

''That can wait until you are reborn Naruto right now, I have two very important people that wants to meet you'' kami said then steps to one side to reveal a blond-haired man and a red-haired woman

Naruto looked at the two people and knew who they was and said ''wait kami are you sure that the forth hokage and the red death wants to meet me''

Kushina looked at Naruto shocked and said ''didn't the hokage tell you who we are Naruto''

Naruto shocked his head and said ''no we learned who you two are in the academy Minato Namikaze the forth hokage took on an army and won in a matter of minutes thanks to his flying thunder god technique and you Kushina Uzumaki the red hot habanero because of your fiery anger that promised death to anyone that pissed you off''

Minato looked at Naruto shocked and said ''is that all Naruto'' which Naruto nodded then Minato said ''you see Naruto we are your parents'' shocking Naruto after a few minutes once he came out of his shock, he went up to his parents then hugged them

They talked for a long time mostly about Naruto's life but eventually the happy family reunion had to come to an end kami came and said with a heavy heart ''alright Naruto time to go''

Naruto looked over to his parents and said ''well goodbye mum dad'' then left with kami as they went to where they came from

Kami was looking around the wizarding world looking for a suitable couple for Naruto then she found James and Lily Potter who looked devastated, so she went over and said ''hello is everything alright''

Lily looked at the goddess not sure weather or not to trust her but there was something in the back of her mind saying to tell her so she said ''just came from the doctors for some test and it turns out I cannot get pregnant''

Kami then said ''I have a solution about your problem so how about we go somewhere more private'' getting a nod from the two wizards then the trio left

When the trio got to the Potter estate James looked at kami then grabbed his wand points it at kami and said ''alright who are you don't casually walk up to someone and ask them for what is wrong then say you have a solution to something when the wizard doctors can't do it''

Kami just chuckled then says ''your right James I didn't just do that out of chance I chose you, and I mean what I said I do have the solution to your baby problem''

Lily looks over and says ''what do you mean by you chose us and who are you miss''

Kami sits down and says ''simple put I am kami and I have chosen you to rise a special boy who deserves a second chance''

Lily thought for a moment then asks ''before we decide can we please see a glimpse of his life''

Kami grant lily her request after showing them a day James lowers his wand then says ''we accepts it kami''

Kami nods her head and says ''good but you cannot tell anyone who and what Naruto really was'' and Lily and James agreed to it

(time skip)

It is Halloween and it is the middle of the night in some street when the lights started to go out when all the light was out an elderly man walked out and started to wait then then he heard a meow looked over to where the cat was then said ''should have known you would be here Professor McGonagall''

The cat then transformed into an elderly woman who said ''hi Professor Dumbledore are the rumours true''

''yes, they are true the good and the bad'' Dumbledore replied

''and what of the boy'' McGonagall asked

''Hagrid is bring him'' Dumbledore replied

''you think it is rise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this'' asked McGonagall

''ahh I trust Hagrid with my life'' Dumbledore replied then they heard a sound from behind them they both looked and saw a light from a motorbike coming and descending towards them

The bike landed and stopped Infront of them and the rider got of and he was taller then them and he said ''Professor Dumbledore sir Professor McGonagall''

''any problems Hagrid'' Dumbledore asked

''no sir the little fella fell asleep as we was flying over Bristol'' then hands him over to Dumbledore

As Dumbledore held the boy looked up at Hagrid who had tears in his eyes said ''now Hagrid no need to cry you will see him again''

Dumbledore walks to a house McGonagall following said ''are you sure it is wise leaving him here I have watch them all day they are the worst kind of muggles they really are''

''The only family he has left'' Dumbledore interrupted McGonagall

''the boy is going to be famous there wont be a child who wont know his name'' McGonagall stated

''all the more reason he is better off here and growing up in the muggle world until he is ready'' Dumbledore said then he put the baby on the doorstep then placed a letter on him then said ''good luck Naruto Potter''

Time skip

Naruto wake up to his aunt banging in the door to his bedroom that was located under the stairs and saying ''get up'' then unlocks the door then says ''now'' then she bangs it one more time the walks of

As Naruto quickly got ready his overweight cousin came down the stairs in a hurry then stop and bangs one of the steps while shouting ''wake up cousin we're going to the zoo'' then run down the steps then he pushes Naruto back into the cupboard

When Naruto got into the kitchen his aunt said with stern tone ''finish cooking the breakfast and don't burn it''

Naruto rolled his eyes and said with a mock polite tone ''of course ma'am''

Petunia glared at him and said ''watch the tone boy'' then take Dudley into the living room

Not giving Naruto time to dish up his uncle was saying ''hurry up boy where is my coffee''

''coming uncle'' Naruto replied

Dudley who saw the amount of presents turned to Vernon and asked ''how many are there''

''you have 35 presents this year Dudley my boy'' Vernon said proudly

Dudley who did not like the answer shouted ''I have 35 this year but last year I got 36''

While Naruto was pouring his uncle's, coffee rolled his eyes and thought ''spoilt bastard''

''ah yes but you see some of the presents are bigger the last years'' Vernon tried to calm his son

''I don't care if some of them are bigger'' Dudley shouted

Petunia came up behind Dudley and said ''how about we get two more presents at the zoo Dudley''

Dudley agreed then the Dursleys had there and left Naruto only scraps then when Naruto was about to enter the car Vernon closed it and said ''now boy you listen and listen good there will be no funny stuff or you will not eat anything for the remainder of the week understood''

''yes sir'' Naruto replied then Vernon walked to the drivers side and Naruto got in the car

At the zoo the Dursleys was looking at the at a snake and Dudley and Vernon was trying to move then got bored and the Dursleys moved along but Naruto stayed and talked to the snake ''sorry about the dumbasses I called my relatives I think they should be behind this glass not you''

Snake raised its head and said ~that was funny speaker~ surprising Naruto

Naruto with wide eyes said ''umm okay I am now talking and understanding a snake cool so what is a speaker''

The snake said ''you have an extremely rare magical ability that gives you the ability understand and talk to snakes and the ability is called parsletonge~

Before Naruto could chat with the snake Dudley rushed over shoving Naruto out the way then Naruto glared at his cousin then as if by magic the glass disappeared coursing Dudley to fall in the snake pen and the snake slivered out when the snake was out he looked at Naruto and said ~thank you speaker~

''not a problem'' Naruto said then the snake slivered away causing havoc

When a wet Dudley tried to get out the pen only to find the glass was back Naruto snickered at the panic look that his aunt and uncle had

When everyone was back Vernon who had a tight grip on Naruto asked ''what the bloody hell happened there''

Naruto used to pain because of his past life said ''I have no idea one moment it was there the next it was gone like magic''

Vernon then shoved Naruto in the cupboard bedroom the said ''there is no such thing as magic''

When Naruto was let back out he went to pick up the mail looking though the noticed that one of them was addressed to him he handed the rest to his uncle started to open it when Dudley snatch it and said ''hey dad Naruto has a letter''

''hey that letter is mime you don't see me snatching yours'' Naruto said a little peeved about having his first letter taken

''nonsense boy who would send'' Vernon said then shut up when he saw who it was from then burnt the letter for the rest of the week Naruto kept on getting the letters, but his aunt and uncle kept on destroying them

On Sunday morning and Vernon who was sitting in a chair said with a bit of glee ''fine day Sunday the only good day of the week and do you know why Dudley'' said boy just shrugged before Vernon said ''that is because there is no post on Sunday and so there will not be a single letter coming in this house'' and as if by karma a single letter shot out of the fireplace and past Vernon's face then there was a rumble then tons and tons of the fire place Naruto quickly grabbed one then run to his room but Vernon was in hot pursuit and grabbed Naruto before he entered his room then he shouted ''that is we are moving to a place where they can never find us''

A few days later in an old wooden house everyone but Naruto was asleep and Naruto was sleeping on the dusty floor drawing a cake with eleven candles he looked at Dudley's watch that just stroked midnight on 31st of July he looked at the cake and said ''''well might not be a proper cake but beggars can't be choosers so make a wish'' then he blow the cake

''**well kit happy birthday''** came Kurama voice **''so when are we getting a magic letter''**

''thanks, Kurama and you and I have been getting the letters all week, but the assholes have been destroying them''

And before anyone could there was knocking at the door Vernon and Petunia came down while Vernon was holding a shotgun then the door felon the fell and in the door was two people one was an professor McGonagall and the other was Hagrid they walked in and Hagrid said ''sorry bout that'' the he put the door back while McGonagall went up to Naruto

Vernon said ''leave this place now as you are breaking and entering''

Hagrid not liking Vernon attitude walked up to Vernon and said ''dry up Dursley you great prune'' then bent the gun up and Vernon scared accidently pulled the trigger

McGonagall was talking to Naruto ''hello Naruto how are you''

''I have been good Professor McGonagall'' Naruto replied

McGonagall was shocked said ''how do you know me we have only met once, and you was a baby Naruto''

Naruto not sure what to do but Kurama said' **'tell her Naruto she was the only one concerned about leaving you with your assholes relatives''**

''Okay thanks Kurama'' Naruto thought then turned his attention back to McGonagall then said ''I will tell you professor but only you as I feel I can only trust you''

McGonagall then nodded and took out her wand then waved it causing everyone but herself and Naruto to claps asleep then Naruto told her everything from having both his memories and powers from his past life to the power that Kami gave him to being a jinchūriki

Shocked by what she had been told the professor raised her wand and said ''I _Minerva McGonagall swear on my magic not to tell anyone what I have learned and will learn from Naruto Potter''_

_''You know _you didn't have to do that right'' Naruto said

''I know I didn't have I wanted to just to show you your trust in me isn't missed placed now shall we go Naruto said'' McGonagall replied

''sure, but wouldn't it be an idea to wake up Hagrid'' Naruto said

McGonagall nodded then waved her wand and Hagrid woke up and before he could say anything about the sleep spell the professor said ''I am sorry about that Hagrid but it Naruto wanted to tell me in privet he will tell you when he is ready now then lets go and get Naruto ready for Hogwarts'' Hagrid understanding just nodded then left with Naruto and McGonagall

End

Harem is Hermione, Tonks, Daphne

There is now Ginny

Leave suggestions for potential harem members


	2. Chapter 2

Said Do not own HP or Naruto

Naruto will have a harem list is as follows see end of page

''talking''

~parsletonge~

''thinking''

-spells-

It has been a couple days later since professor McGonagall and Hagrid came to pick Naruto to get him ready for Hogwarts and the trio are in London when Naruto turned to Professor McGonagall and to ask ''hey Professor M where are we going''

Minerva looked at Naruto and said ''we are going to meet a family whose daughter is also starting this year then we will be going to Diagon alley to get the stuff for School year''

After going into a pub, the barkeeper said ''hey Hagrid you want the usual''

''not right now I am accompanying Professor McGonagall on Hogwarts business speaking of which is there a muggle family called Granger'' Hagrid replied

The barkeeper took a moment to think the said ''yes they are in the corner''

Minerva said ''thank you'' to the barkeeper then went over to the corner said to the Family ''greeting are you the Granger family with the muggle-born daughter''

The Father said ''yes that is us please to meet''

''now then show we go'' Minerva asked getting a nod from everyone then she led them to the back

While heading to back Naruto noticed the daughter was a bit nervous so he went up to her and said ''hi my name is Naruto what's yours''

The girl nervously looked at Naruto and said ''my name is Hermine Granger''

''well Hermine why so nervous'' Naruto asked

''just nerves because of this whole new world as I never had too many friends because I am always wanting to learn'' Hermine replied

At this Naruto get a mischievous look and whispered in her ear but loud enough for the adults to hear ''sweet now I know who to come to too cheat on my homework'' getting a chuckle from her, her parents and Hagrid

Minerva was about to scold Naruto but notice he was joking about to ease Hermine's nerves and when the group got to a wall Minerva took her wand and hit a few bricks once she was done the bricks opened up and Minerva said ''welcome to Diagon Alley the first stop we go to is Gringotts''

They went into Gringotts and headed to the head casher the casher looked up and said in a gruff voice ''hello I am Snapfist how may I help you''

Minerva said ''yes, I need to make two stop one is to Hogwarts volt to help Miss Granger here and Mr would like to make a withdrew''

The goblin looked over the counter at looked at the blond then looked at Minerva and said ''of course but we need him to take a blood test and if he is who he is does he have his key''

''cool I get to take a magic blood test'' said an excited Naruto then a second later calmed down and looked at the goblin and asked ''and how does that work and also what key''

''I have his key because his parents trusted me enough'' Minerva said as she reached in to her pocket to get the key then she turned to Hagrid and said ''Hagrid as I will be with mister Potter taking the blood test can you get the money for the Hermine''

Naruto and Minerva followed Snapfist to a privet meeting room once everyone was sitting at the desk Snapfist went down one of the draws and placed a sheet of paper and a knife on the table then said ''now mister Potter I need you to place a few drops of blood on this paper then it will tell us who you say you are''

''okay'' Naruto said then grabbed the knife and sliced the tip of his finger but will the horse talisman not to activate once the test had the necessary blood, he let the talisman activate

Once Snapfist was done reading the test he excluded himself by saying ''excuse one sec but I need to get the Director of Gringotts''

Naruto curious what his test said asked' 'is there a problem''

Snapfist replied ''no well yes there are a couple of problems, but we can easily set them strait'' then he went out of the office

Naruto looked at Minerva and asked ''so what do you think is going on''

''no clue but what ever it is its get to be big for him to get the Director'' Minerva replied then she remembered something then said ''Naruto you never said what the powers of the talismans so mind telling me while we wait''

Naruto thought for a moment then said ''your right I never did okay I'll tell you there powers the Rooster Talisman is Levitation and Telekinesis, the Ox Talisman is Super Strength, the Snake Talisman is Invisibility, Rabbit Talisman is Super Speed, the Sheep Talisman is Astral Projection, the Dragon Talisman is Combustion, the Rat Talisman is Animation, the Horse Talisman is Healing and Regeneration, the Monkey Talisman is Shapeshifting in to any kind of animal in the knowns animal kingdom is the muggle world, the Dog Talisman is Immortality and Rejuvenation, the Pig Talisman is you Heat Vision Tiger, the Talisman is Spiritual Balance and that is all''

Minerva was shocked but snapped out of it quickly then said ''well that some power you've got and that is not including your chakra''

Before ether one could say anything, the door opened and Snapfist came in followed by another goblin and the latter said ''greeting mister Potter and Professor McGonagall I am the Director of Gringotts, and my name is Ragnok''

Naruto walked up to the director and said ''it's nice to meet you and I don't mean to be rude but what the heck is going on''

Ragnok gave Naruto the paper with the test results and said ''best you see for you self''

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Potter**

**D.O.B: 10.10.1555 (D.U) 31.07.2005 (Current)**

**Father: Minato Namikaze (D.U) James Potter (Current)**

**Mother: Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze (D.U) Lily Evens Potter (Current)**

**Godfather: Jiraiya (D.U) Sirius Black (Current)**

**Heir by Inheritance: House Uzumaki (D.U), Namikaze (D.U), House Potter, House Peverell, House Gryffindor, House Hufflepuff, House Ravenclaw**

**Heir by Conquest: House Slytherin**

**Inheritance: Potter Vault, Peverell Vault, Gryffindor Vault, Hufflepuff Vault, Ravenclaw Vault, Slytherin Vault, Hogwarts school (by all finders wills)**

**Magical Potential: blocked by A.P.W.B.D**

Naruto handed the results to Minerva and asked Ragnok ''what does that mean''

''what it means mister Potter is that your potential has been blocked by Albus Dumbledore'' stated Ragnok before saying ''it also means that you are the rightful heir to six houses and four of which are the founders of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry and so stated in the wills of one Godric Gryffindor, one Helga Hufflepuff, one Rowena Ravenclaw and one Salazar Slytherin should someone inherits all for founders houses they inherits Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry but to rightfully inherit it two conditions must be met the first condition stats the person/s must attend Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry and the second condition is they must keep the open but you cannot take the seat of wizengamot and the main vaults until you are of age at seventeen but you have you trust vault''

''cool and I don't think that the two conditions will be a problem as I am going to attend said school starting this year and I have no problems keeping the school open for future generations'' Naruto said

Ragnok nodded the sent Snapfist of to get the deed to Hogwarts then turned to Naruto and asked ''now mister Potter can you please explain to me why you have two names in the mother and father''

''okay I can trust you but you can't tell anyone or else'' Naruto stated with a glow and smoke coming out his mouth and a glowing eyes Ragnok not one to be intimidated easily was downright scared of the eleven year old boy in fount of him so he nodded ''okay then you see I am originally from a completely different universe hence why there are two sets of names and the D.U and the reason I am here is because kami gave me a second chance but I must become a champion of light''

Ragnok took a moment to process what he gust heard then asked ''what is a champion of light''

''a champion is some one that is decided by the gods to protect the world when the balance is off'' Naruto replied then asked ''hey how can I get rid of the blocker that Albus placed on me''

''we can remove it for you, but it will cost you'' Ragnok replied as Snapfist came in with the deed and handed it to Naruto

''that's fine lets go and withdrew some money and then get rid of the blockers'' Naruto said

''nice then I will have it ready for when you come back now Snapfist please take Mister Potter to his vault'' Ragnok said after a little they came back and true to Ragnok's word everything was set up to remove the blockers in Naruto so Naruto payed the goblin and entered the room and five minutes Naruto came out then he and Minerva went o meet Hagrid and the Grangers outside the bank

Hagrid first noticed them and said ''what took you so long professor McGonagall''

Minerva sighed and said ''there was a bit of a problem, but it has been sorted'' then looks at Naruto and Hermine' 'now then let's get your school stuff''

A few hours later the group was almost finish as Hermine said ''now just need wands''

''well then lets head over to ollivanders as there is no place better'' Hagrid said

When they went in, they was met the owner who said ''I was wandering when I would be seeing you mister Potter, I am Ollivander''

''nice to meet you to'' Naruto shook his hand

Ollivander smiled then went to a desk while saying ''Now then let's get you both a wand shall we so who is first''

Without hesitation Naruto said ''ladies first''

Ollivander smiled and said ''my what a gentleman'' after sorting Hermine with her wand he moved to Naruto but none of the wand Naruto tried weren't capable then Ollivander thought for a moment then mumbled ''I wander ''then he went into the back shortly he came out holding a majestic looking box then took the lid of then turned the handle to Naruto who picked it up and there was a soft breeze and the lamp started to flicker when it Ollivander said ''yoicks''

Naruto looked at the wandmaker and asked ''is everything alright old man''

Ollivander looked at Naruto and said ''you are very lucky Naruto and your magic potential is unlike I have ever seen''

''what do you mean by that'' Hermine asked

''What I mean is that young miss is that no one know where or who made that wand was made and we all had agreed on a few things one of thing is the core is a phoenix feather but not a normal phoenix but a blue one and we don't know what type of wood was used so we believe the wood is from a mythical tree'' Ollivander explained leaving three people with their jaws unhinged when the three people picked their jaws up Naruto and Hermine payed for the wands and a maintenance kit

The group was heading out when Naruto felt something like a pull when Minerva noticed Naruto and asked ''are you alright Naruto''

Naruto looked at Minerva and said ''I'm fine professor just want to need to go in there'' then point to a pet shop

Minerva looks at the pet store then looks back at Naruto and asked ''why is that Naruto''

''not sure Professor but I feel some kind of pull pulling me there'' Naruto replied getting a nod from the professor

Minerva looks at Hagrid and says ''looks like we have one more place to go''

''alright professor'' Hagrid replied

When the group whet into the pet store Hermine and her parents went to look at the cats with Hagrid Accompanying them meanwhile Naruto was looking for whatever is giving him a tug after sometime he found what was tugging him and it was an egg so he pick it and took a closer look at the egg which was royal blue with darker blue flames at the base

Seeing the egg Naruto looked to at Minerva and said ''hey professor I found it do you know what this egg is''

Minerva gentle took the egg and looked at it then said ''I don't know but Hagrid might know'' then shouted ''Hagrid please come here''

Once Hagrid walked over, he said ''what can I do for ya professor''

Minerva gave Hagrid the egg and said ''do you know what this egg is''

Hagrid took a look at the egg and after a few minutes of looking he handed the egg back to the Professor and said ''sorry professor but I don't know what kind egg this is''

''that's okay Hagrid'' said the professor took the egg and gave it back to Naruto

Naruto was heading to the casher saw Hermine cuddling a ginger kitten then smirked when he got to the till and saw a middle age woman and said ''hello I would like to pay for this egg''

''of course, sir'' the casher said once Naruto ad paid for the egg the casher said ''is that all sir''

Naruto took his signature grin and said ''yes, I would like to buy the ginger kitten the ginger is playing with along with everything to take care of it then can you please give it back to the girl but don't tell her that I am the one buying it for her until you hand the kitten back to her okay'' then payed for everything for the kitten then went over to Minerva and said ''hey professor I am all done here so I am going to wait outside and wait to see the look on Hermine when she relies that I just pranked her''

''what do you mean by that Potter'' asked that professor

''tell you outside'' Naruto replied then he Hagrid and Minerva went outside before Naruto continued ''you know the kitten that Hermine was playing with'' gaining two nods ''well I brought it and going to give it to her as a thank you gift for being my first friend''

Meanwhile The lady went over to Hermine and said ''excuse me miss but someone would like to by the kitten'' with a sad look Hermine gave the kitten to the lady few minutes the lady walked back over to Hermine and gave her a box and the lady said ''here you go miss''

Hermine looked in the box and was surprized to find the kitten that she was just playing with she looks at the store owner and her mother said ''but I thought someone payed for him''

The lady looked at Hermine and said ''somebody did, and I was instructed to give the kitten to you, and it was Naruto that payed for him''

Hermine was surprized by this walked over to Naruto and gave him hug and said 'thank you'' then gave him a light punch then said ''that was for what you just did''

''and if I told you that I got you the kitten then it wouldn't have been a surprize'' Naruto replied

''fine you win Naruto'' Hermine said pouting

Minerva clapped her hands gaining the two soon to be students and said ''okay we are done now take these and don't lose these'' she then handed both of them a ticket then said ''be there at the end of the mouth'' then took Naruto to the Dursleys while the Grangers went their own way

Time skip

Naruto is in kings cross station wandering how to get to platform 9¾ and was about to use his sheep talisman to look around and let Kurama take over when he heard ''it's the same each year packed with muggles'' looks around and sees a woman holding a girl that looks nine or ten followed by four boys the oldest one looked like he was sixteen or seventeen then next two looked like they was twins and the last one was his age the mother says ''platform 9 ¾ this way'' so Naruto decided to follow them

When they came up to a pillar the mother turns to the boys and says ''Percy you first'' the oldest looking boy walked right up to the pillar and walked thought it then the mother turns back to the boys and said ''Fred you next''

One of the twins said ''his not Fred I am''

The other twin said ''honestly woman you call yourself our mother''

The mother said ''Ohh sorry George''

As George walked passed his mother, he turned to her and said ''just kidding I am Fred'' then he run, and the proper George was close behind

Naruto thought ''think I will get along with those two what do you think Kurama''

''**just don't invite them in here I can just handle one moron I don't thing I can do handle three'' **Kurama replied both chuckled once the last boy was through Naruto went through the barrier

Once Naruto placed his luggage minus the mysterious blue egg in the cargo car he went and found an empty booth he set the egg on the table and sat down and unsealed a chakra book about sealing

After about an hour after the train left the station there was a knock Naruto looked up and saw the boy that was outside the barrier who said ''excuse me do you mind if I join you everywhere else is full''

''sure, there is more than enough'' Naruto replied then went back to his book

Once the boy sat down, he said ''nice to meet you I'm Ron Weasley''

Naruto looked up from his book and said ''nice to meet you to Ron I'm Naruto''

''Naruto are you Naruto Potter'' Ron asked gaining a nod from Naruto before continuing ''blimey so is it true''

''that all depends on what it is'' Naruto replied

''do you really have the scar'' Ron asked

''that is true'' Naruto said

After a while Naruto was munching on some sweets that he had brought and offered some to Ron which he accepted and gave some to a rat when Ron noticed Naruto looking at the rat he said ''oh this is Scabbers and he has been in the family for years and get this George taught me a spell to turn him yellow'' then he got his wand out

Naruto remembered the George pranking his mother with his twin and thought ''hey Kurama how much do you want to bet that the spell is a dud''

''**with your luck kit that's a suckers bet''** replied the ten-tails

Just before Ron could do the spell they heard ''excuse me'' from the door Naruto looked up and saw Hermine

''hey, Hermine, how have you been'' Naruto asked

''hey, Naruto, I've been good thanks'' Hermine replied

''so, what do you need, or did you just decided you couldn't wait till we get settled in before you came looking for me'' Naruto asked

Hermine looked confused for moment then remembered what she was doing ''right have any of you two seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost his''

Naruto remembered his summoning with the toads thought to Kurama ''hey Kurama do you think it's possible to summon a summon toad''

''**it might be possible kit as the summoning jutsu is a space/time jutsu so here is what I suggest you do firstly settle in then talk to Professor McGonagall and ask her if you could use a large bit of space'' **Kurama replied

''will do'' Naruto thought then turned his attention back to Hermine and said ''sorry Hermine but I haven't seen a toad''

''Ohh okay'' Hermine said before noticing Ron had his wand out and said ''I see your about to do a spell mind if I see it''

Ron just shrugged then coughed and said -sunshine daisies butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow- but nothing happened to the rat

Naruto trying hard not to laugh said ''sorry to tell you this but you are a moron as the spell might be a dud and I saw the prank they did to there mother this morning and knew they were like me ''

not liking being called stupid Ron said in a harsh tone ''and what are you''

ignoring Ron's tone Naruto said with pride in his voice ''I am a prankster''

Before anyone could say or do anything, they heard a cracking sound and looked at the egg that is on the table and saw blue bird's head poking out of the egg and Naruto carefully broke and removed the eggshells saw it was a boy and him Zazu and decided to show professor McGonagall tomorrow then said ''well better put this little fella with Hedwig and change '' then turned to Hermine and said ''don't you have something to do Hermine''

Hermine went back to Neville to inform him that no one has seen his toad

When then train stopped Naruto heard Hagrid's voice saying ''First years of the train first and step over here'' and when all the first years was the train Hagrid said ''alright this way please'' then he lead them to boats and said ''alright no more the four to a boat'' when all the boats was full the boats began to move on their own and was heading to a castle when they got to the castle they was met with Professor McGonagall and Hagrid said ''here you go Professor the first years''

That's all folks

Harem is Hermione, Tonks, Daphne

There is no Ginny

Leave suggestions for potential harem members


	3. Chapter 3

Said Do not own HP or Naruto

Naruto will have a harem list is as follows see end of page

''talking''

~parsletonge~

''thinking''

-spells/Jutsu-

''**Kurama talking''**

Professor McGonagall looked at Hagrid and said ''thank you Hagrid'' then turned to the first years and said ''okay students welcome to Hogwarts I am the deputy headmistress and teacher of charms professor McGonagall please follow me'' then she lead them up a few flights of stairs and to a set of doors and stopped then turned to the students and said ''in just a moments you will join you class mates that just behind these doors, but first you will need to be sorted in to one of four houses''

Before the professor could say anything, else there was a croak then someone shouted ''Trever'' then went to pick up the toad got the toad in hand looked up and said ''sorry professor''

''the houses are they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin now I will see if they are ready'' then went into the hall and closed the doors

The moment the doors closed a white-haired boy walked over to Naruto and said ''well well well looks like the rumours on the train are true Naruto Potter has come to Hogwarts''

Everyone was murmuring and Naruto being the joker was looking around said ''really Naruto Potter here now where is he'' after looking around a few times he looked at the boy and said ''so what can I do for you scaredy-cat''

''I'm Malfoy Draco Malfoy'' Malfoy said

''nice to meet you 007 wannabe I am Naruto'' Naruto said getting a chuckle from some of the muggle born and the half-bloods

Not liking being made fun of Draco said ''and here I was going to offer you some guidance on people to befriend'' then offers Naruto a hand

Naruto looked at Draco and said ''well thanks for the offer Malfoy but I am pretty sure I am capable of doing that myself''

Before Draco could say anything, Professor McGonagall came up and tapped him on the shoulder and Draco went back where he was then the Professor said ''the sorting ceremony is ready but first the houses will be like your family any triumphs will get you gain you points and any rule breaking you will lose points and at the end of the school year the house with the most points will win the house cup now come''

Then the Professor led the new students into the main hall along the way Naruto heard Hermione says ''I read in Hogwarts a history that the roof is actually just enchanted to mimic it the sky''

When the everyone was in front of the teachers table Minerva said ''alright gather round when I say your name you will take a sit on the stall and I shall place the sorting hat and it will sort you in to your house'' after a while the Professor said ''Naruto Potter''

Naruto walks up to the stall and sits down on it and the Professor places the hat on Naruto and is says' 'well now ant this a surprize its very rare I get someone whose mind I can't get in to''

''sorry about that I will try and get my mind open for you'' Naruto whispers to the hat then he thinks ''hey Kurama mind letting the hat do its job''

After a few moments the ten-tails replies **''alright but it better put you in the house that represent your nindo your ninja way''**

''thanks, and you might be able to do that yourself'' Naruto thought then he whispers ''now you should be able to do your job''

''well now isn't this a surprize your potently is greater than any I've ever met and what's this you have something that is bound to your very soul and you wary reincarnated as a champion and as for your toads I am pretty sure that you can do it now then which house should I put you in'' the hat says

''**you better put him in a house that has honour or else I will take that kit over every night and hunt you and when I do, I will rip you to shreds'' **says the fox

The sorting hat scared says ''well then fox since you put it nicely it better be Gryffindor'' and with that said McGonagall took the hat off Naruto and he heads to the Gryffindor table

Along the way Naruto says to the fox ''was that really necessary Kurama and we both know that you wouldn't have done that''

The fox chuckles and says **''that may be true, but that piece of enchanted cloth doesn't know that''** before long all the new student was placed

The headmaster stood up and said ''now before we begin the feast, I have a few announcement to make to the first years the dark forest and our very caretaker Mr Filch has reminded me that the right hand-side on the third floor is out of bounds now let the welcoming feast begin''

A few hours later the Gryffindor was being led in to the common room by a prefect who said ''now then I am Percy Wesley and the rooms are the boys are up the stairs down and to the left and the girls are the same but to the right'' then he just walks off

Naruto wanting to talk to Professor McGonagall goes out and looks for her but just he was almost out when Ron asked ''hey mate where are you going''

Naruto looks at Ron and says ''I need to talk to Professor McGonagall real quick'' then goes out the doorway then activate his rabbit talisman then starts to run around the school and after a couple of minutes he sees her then stops a few meters in front of her turn to her and says ''hey Professor''

''What can I do for you Mister Potter'' asked the Professor

''yes, is there a small field where I can try a jutsu'' Naruto asked

Minerva looked at Naruto and said in a warning tone ''what kind of jutsu''

Naruto catching the tone said ''don't worry it isn't a dangerous properly it's just a summoning type so as long as I don't summon a big one it should be alright''

The professor raised an eyebrow and asked ''why do you think that it will work''

''well according to Kurama it a space time type jutsu so I was wandering if I could summon them and if I can, I can talk to people from my original universe'' Naruto replied with a down cast look

The professor saw the look and knew and said ''alright I can take to a decent area after all I am curious about this summons and what animal it is so does this weekend sound good that way it give you a couple of days to settle down and you can get it done before lessons start on Monday''

''cool thanks professor see you in a few days'' Naruto said

''now run back to the common room and get some rest'' Minerva said

Naruto was about activate the rabbit talisman remembered something turns to the professor and said ''Ohh yes professor the egg hatch on the train so mind if I bring him to you in the morning''

''sure, Naruto meet me Infront of the main hall say about eleven in the morning'' asked the professor asked and Naruto nodded then the professor said ''now of to bed''

Naruto then activated the rabbit talisman then speed to the Gryffindor common room and the professor walked to her room

Time skip the next morning

Naruto was in the Gryffindor common room heading out with Zazu who was in a spear cage me brought to meet up with Minerva when he heard ''hey Naruto where are you going''

Naruto turns around and sees the boy that lost his toad and said ''hey uhh Neville right''

Neville nodded and said ''that's right''

''just heading to the hall to meet Professor McGonagall to find out what kind of bird Zazu is'' Naruto said while showing Neville the Blue bird then had a thought then said ''hey Nev why don't you come with me''

''you don't mind'' asked a surprized Neville

''nah I don't mind otherwise I wouldn't have asked'' Naruto said

''thank you, Naruto, I was wandering what kind of bird it is'' Neville said

And with that both boys left the common room and headed to the hall to meet Professor McGonagall and when they both got there they saw that said Professor was already there and Naruto said ''hey Professor sorry for keeping you waiting I decided to invite Neville as he was wandering what kind of bird Zazu is and he seemed to need a friend''

''afternoon Potter and to you to Longbottom and that was a nice jester Naruto we are going to see Hagrid as I am still sure he will know what kind of bird it is'' said the Professor then the trio walked to Hagrid's hut and they got there the professor knocked

When Hagrid answered the door and saw the professor and the two boys he said ''greeting Naruto Professor McGonagall what bring you lot to my little hut and please come on in just about to make some tea would ant of you like some'' while stepping aside catching a glimpse of the bird in the cage then said ''hey Naruto did that bird come from the egg you brought was we was in Diagon Alley''

Naruto holds Zazu up for the Half giant to see and says ''yeah it is and that is why we are here to see if you can name what kind of bird it is''

Hagrid took a closer look at the bird and after a few minutes he said ''well Naruto I do believe you have a very rare Phoenix a blue Phoenix and this kind of Phoenix is said to have two kind of elemental powers one of which is blue fire which is hotter then any flame and ice which is said to be so cold that it is at absolute zero''

After hearing this everyone was shocked but was broken out when Naruto said ''sweet that is awesome so any take on how to keep one healthy'' and for the next hour or so everyone was chatting about various things and the professor had already left to sort out her classes for the following week

Time skip the weekend

Naruto was eating lunch when Professor McGonagall walked and said ''you ready Potter''

''been ready for a couple of days Professor'' Naruto said with excitement in voice as he jumps out of his seat

Ron wandering what's going on asked ''hey mate what's going on''

Naruto looks at Ron and said ''I will properly tell you one day Ron'' then he walks out of the hall then he stops and waits for the professor once she passes follows her while they walked Naruto thought ''hey Kurama what do you think of Ron I get the feeling that he might be a shallow friend''

''**if you want my honest opinion kit, he doesn't seem to be the brightest person and you can do better then him as a friend as I am getting some mild negative emotions from him and when I say you can do better I mean like that Neville boy true all the oy needs is some confidents or the Granger girl that you seemed fond of''** replied the ten-tailed with a teasing tone towards the end

''so I become friends with Neville and Hermine and give Ron a trial run'' Naruto asked missing the tone

Kurama took a few moments to think and said **''sounds like a plan''**

After a few mor minutes of walking both professor and student came to a clearing and the professor said to Naruto ''is this big enough for you Naruto''

Naruto looked around and said ''yes, it is'' then he walks a far bit from the professor then thinks ''dear kami I hope this works'' then does the hand signs for summoning and said -Summoning Jutsu-

Then there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared there stood an orange toad with purple markings around his eyes mouth and stomach and looked around and said **''what just happened''** after a couple of minutes the toad notices Naruto and said **''Naruto is that really you no it can't be your dead wait does that mean I'm dead''**

Naruto laughing at the site before him he failed to notice the professor walking up behind and said ''now Naruto I am assuming it worked judging by the panicking toad''

Naruto manages to calm down turns to the professor and said ''yes professor it worked now I have to Gamakichi and explain the situation'' then he turns to the panicking toad and seeing how he is and knowing that it will be a hassle he uses the rooster talisman to levitate the toad and says to the toad ''now calm down Gamakichi you are not dead and neither am I''

The toad looks at Naruto and said **''what do you mean that we aren't dead Naruto we buried your body''**

''Well now that a story now I am going to put you down and I want you to stay calm and then I will tell you okay'' Naruto asked and Gamakichi nodded and so Naruto told him that he was alive when Kakashi arrived then getting killed by Kakashi meeting Kami then getting reborn in a world of magic

Gamakichi who was having a hard time believing Naruto but found that it was properly the only way that Naruto could still summon the toads then said **''okay Naruto I am going to go back and talk to dad and let him know what is going on''**

Naruto was about to say okay but said ''hey Gamakichi how about you take me with you, and I can tell the boss toad all about what has happened''

After a few moment Gamakichi said **''sure I don't mind, and it will save me a headache about making that you are alive and in a different universe''**

Before Gamakichi could do anything, the professor said ''wait toad mind if I come with you and Naruto''

Gamakichi looked at Minerva and said **''who are you''**

''I am Minerva McGonagall and I am a professor at the school that Naruto is attending nice to meet you'' Minerva introduced herself

''**well nice to meet you Minerva I am Gamakichi and I am the heir to the toad clan and I don't think it would be a problem''** Gamakichi said them returned home along with Naruto and Minerva when they both got to Mount Myōboku Gamakichi said **''well Naruto you have been here before so I will be saying this mainly to Minerva welcome to Mount Myōboku now if you two will follow me I will take you to my father''** then Gamakichi started to hope along to where his father was after a couple of minutes they came to a massive toad that was a dull rusty red with a brighter red around his eyes lips and chest Gamakichi stopped and said** ''yo pops guess who I found''**

''**what is it now Kichi Tatsu not playing with you now'' **said the massive toad

Before the little toad could say anything, Naruto walked up to the massive toad and said ''well I guess it's nice to see you again Gamabunta''

Gamabunta looked down upon hearing Naruto voice and said **''Kichi what is going on here''**

''**well pops I think it would be best is if I let Naruto and Minerva tell you''** replied Gamakichi

Naruto looked at Gamabunta and said ''well Chief I will tell you, but I need you to do something first''

The chief toad looked at Naruto and said **''and what might that be Naruto''**

Naruto gave Gamabunta a sad foxy smile and said ''do you think you could bring Jiraiya and Tsunade here as I am sure they need to know what really happened''

After a few minutes Gamabunta knows that he might be right as he was the only other person that was at the Valley of the end said **''okay Naruto I will do it'' **then he sent a toad to get Tsunade and reversed summon Jiraiya

After five minutes Naruto was hiding and both people was in front on Of Gamabunta and Jiraiya said ''okay Bunta why have you summoned me and Tsunade here''

Gamabunta chuckled and said **''I believe he should be the one to explain what going on''**

''what do you mean Bunta'' asked Jiraiya

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto walked out from behind Gamabunta and said ''hey Baa-chan and you to ero-sannin'' shocking both of them then he runs over and hugs both of them and said ''I have missed you both so much''

Tsunade gets out of Naruto's hug and grabs him by the collar lifts him of the ground and says in a pissed of voice and demanded ''okay brat who are you drop the genjitsu now''

Minerva walked out and said ''wait that is really Naruto and if you put him down, he will tell you what happened''

Tsunade drops Naruto on the ground and says ''okay brat start explaining''

''Okay baa-chan'' Naruto said pissing Tsunade even more then he explained what happened before he died and getting reborn in a word with magic

When Naruto was done Tsunade walked up to Naruto and gave him a big hug and said ''I am glad to see you again and I miss you so much'' then let's go

Jiraiya walks up to Naruto and says ''glad you were reborn with you chakra and able to summon the toad now we can talk though letters and able to tell us what really happened at valley of the end now we can bring Kakashi and Sasuke to justice''

''well its been nice to see you both again and glad to see that your both doing well'' Naruto said then hand Tsunade a bunch of letters and said ''I wrote these so you can give them to my friends and to tell them what I have been up to and this world I am and while I was whiting them I was hoping with all my heart that this would work'' and they spent Hours talking about thing that has happened and Minerva told Tsunade and Jiraiya all about the world that Naruto was a part of

When it was time to say goodbye Tsunade walked up to Minerva and said ''Minerva I know we got off on the wrong foot but I would like to say sorry and please look after Naruto he has and I bet that he will always go the extra mile to protect his friends and do what is right even if it means breaking the rules so please promise me that you will look after him''

Minerva had heard some of Naruto's childhood was appalled by what the village had done now understood why Naruto does what he does said ''I will try my best but that might be hard as I am a teacher so I can't show favouritism''

Happy and understanding Tsunade said ''that is fine as long as you try'' then goes over to Naruto and said ''I do believe this is yours Naruto'' then takes of her necklace and give it back to Naruto

Naruto looks at the necklace and said ''but wasn't thins on my original body''

''yes it was I sent and anbu to retrieve it when Kakashi lied about you being dead when he got there but don't worry that will be corrected when I get back'' Tsunade said with a grin then they went to their own universe Naruto feeling better now that he can talk to people from his home universe but at the same time sad that he cant see them as they need to sign the toad contract and Tsunade and Jiraiya happy that they know what really happened to Naruto ant know plan to bring the guilty to justice

When they both got back to school Naruto got back he went to his house common room and read some jutsu while the professor was in her office thinking about what she learned about Naruto

That's all folks

Harem is Hermione, Tonks, Daphne

There is no Ginny

Leave suggestions for potential harem members


	4. Chapter 4

Said Do not own HP or Naruto

Naruto will have a harem list is as follows see end of page

''talking''

parsletonge

''thinking''

-spells/Jutsu-

''**Kurama talking''**

It was the first day of school term and Naruto was in his first lesson which was transfiguration he was sitting alone at his twin deck looking at a tabby cat that was sitting on the professors desk when the door and Ron came though and sat next to Naruto Ron looks at Naruto and said ''thank god that the professor's not here yet''

Naruto finally looked away from the cat to look at Ron and said ''you would think so Ron''

''what are you bloody hell about I don't see the Professor here so there for she isn't here'' Ron said smugly

Naruto just sighed and said ''you are an idiot you know that Ron this is a transfiguration class right'' which Ron nodded ''and what is this class going to teach use''

Ron smiled and said ''and you call me an idiot what this class is turning one thing into another''

''right and there is this thing that very few witch or wizard can be and that is called being an Animagus'' Naruto said then turned his attention back to the cat and said ''isn't that right Professor McGonagall''

The cat jump of the desk and turned into said professor looked at Naruto and said ''how did you know that the cat was me mister Potter''

''well because I don't know much about this world yet I went in to the library to read a few book some basic others not so much one of the books was about rituals and it had the Animagus ritual so I read about it looks complicated and way out of my skills so I know I wont be trying to do that plus it is also a type of transformation and there being a tabby in class when a professor should be'' Naruto explained

''I must say I am impressed mister Potter 10 points to Gryffindor'' said the professor then she turned to Ron and said '' now mister Wesley why was you late''

''got lost sorry professor'' Ron replied

Then for the next hour the professor was teaching when it was time for the next lesson the class was leaving when the professor said mister Potter a word please''

''sure professor'' Naruto said then turned to Hermine and said ''hey Hermine please tell Snape that I might be late why''

''sure Naruto'' Hermine replied then walked of to the next class

Naruto walked up to the Professor's desk and said ''what can I do for you professor''

''it is about the Animagus ritual'' the professor replied with a worried tone

''Naruto replies what she means and said ''well professor you don't have to worry about a thing you seemed to have forgotten I have the power of the monkey which similar to that ritual and it is less dangerous but more powerful the ritual allows you to turn into one animal but I have the power to turn in to all animals in the muggle world so I am better off if you ask me''

Minerva seeing Naruto has point said ''okay I see you pint and I also believe you are better off but what if someone found out about your talismans and chakra''

''I say I don't care after all its not like they can harness my chakra true I can unlock others if I trust them enough and as for the talismans, they can't get them no matter what they do'' Naruto said

''why is that Naruto'' asked Minerva

''well simply put you need to be a master of a type of magic that nobody uses and also a master of potions which I will need to study at some point in the future'' Naruto said

''what type of magic is that Naruto and why is that'' asked the professor

''the type of magic that is needed to get the talismans is Chi magic and there are some chi magic that requires potions and that is also included to get the talismans'' Naruto explained

''thanks, Naruto, for telling me all this now of to your next class'' said the professor

''it is not a problem professor'' Naruto said then he headed to his next class which was potion

When Naruto got to his potions class he knocked and then walked in and the professor said ''mister Potter our new celebrity thought you was good enough to skip a class''

''not at all professor it was just that Professor McGonagall wanted to have a word with be about something'' Naruto replied

''tell me mister potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infused of wormwood'' the professor asked

''why are you asking me it is literally the first potion class I have been in and if you don't know then this class is doomed'' Naruto said before saying ''al by the way you would get a sleeping potion so powerful the it is called the draught of the living dead''

''correct now where might I find a bezoar'' asked the professor

''isn't that a stone that is taken from a goat's stomach'' Naruto asked

''one more question what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane'' the professor asked

''the location that they are found other than at nothing and why don't you asked someone else like Hermine some questions or are you one of those professors'' Naruto asked

''so, you haven't let your fame get to you Potter'' said the professor

''off course not why would I plus there is the fact that I only found out that I was famous a few days after my birthday'' Naruto said

It was the flying lesson and the professor said ''welcome to your first flying lesson well what are you waiting for everyone stand on the left-hand side of their broomstick stick their right hand over the broom and say up''

When Naruto said ''up'' it went up first time and he didn't use his rooster power he looks at Hermine who was having trouble and he told her ''listen Hermine you need be confident when you say up say it with your heart's fire''

Hermine looks at Naruto and said ''my what now''

''your heart's fire when you say a spell you must speak with passion and don't hold back so take a deep breath find your centre and say up'' Naruto explained

Hermine deciding to take Naruto's advise took a deep breath and said ''up'' and the broom went into her hand first time she smiled looked at Naruto and said thanks for the advice Naruto''

''no problem Hermine'' Naruto said

After a few more minutes everyone had their brooms the professor said ''alright now I want you to mount it and also have a firm grip, so you don't slip off when I blow my whistle I want you to kick off the ground and hover for a few seconds lean slightly forward then back on the ground'' then she blow the whistle the broom that Neville was on started to go haywire and when it ended Madam Hooch took Neville to the infirmary

Malfoy picks up Neville's ball that he had gotten earlier that day and said ''maybe the fat lump had given this a squeeze he might have remembered to land on his arse''

Naruto not liking how Malfoy was talking about Neville said ''give me the ball Malfoy''

''and here I was thinking about leaving it somewhere for Longbottom to find so the answer is no'' Malfoy said got on his broom and said maybe the roof might be a good spot'' then flow away

Naruto was about to get on his broom, but Hermine said ''Naruto stop you heard what the professor said and beside you have no idea how to fly''

Naruto looks at Hermine and said ''I have always been more of a practical learner anyway'' then took off

Hermine said ''what an idiot''

When Naruto got up to Malfoy he said ''so what are you going to do''

Malfoy looks at Naruto and said' 'I am going to do this'' then he throw it

Naruto took no time and shot past Malfoy coursing him to momentarily loose balance thanks to Naruto training in his past life and before coming to Hogwarts could easily see the ball he speed up to get Infront of it turned and catch it but not before turning around on his broomstick but what he failed to noticed was he was Infront of a window with Professor McGonagall seeing him catching the ball

A few minutes after he landed Professor McGonagall and said ''Naruto Potter please come with me''

Malfoy said ''looks like you're in trouble''

''wouldn't be the first time I've been in trouble Malfoy'' Naruto replied once out of ear shot Naruto asked ''is there something I can do for you professor''

''Naruto, I want you to be honest with me did you use you rooster power to get the ball'' asked the professor

''no, I did not Professor that would be two great and I want to keep my other powers a secret and not reveal them until I have to plus if I did you think I would be on the broom'' Naruto replied

''okay that was a really good point okay then please come with me'' the Professor said then she took him to another class she turned to him and said ''you stay here'' then walked into the class and said ''sorry Professor Quirrell could I borrow Wood for a little bit''

The Professor said ''sure you can'' and a boy got up and followed Professor McGonagall and when she got back to Naruto, she said Potter thins is Oliver Wood, Woo I have found you a seeker''

A few days later Naruto was in the courtyard with the captain of the Quidditch who was explaining the rules and the types Quidditch is easy to understand the teams has seven players three chasers two beater which you've met the Wesley twins a keeper me and a seeker you there are three types of balls the one to score points of called a Quaffle'' bends down and opens the trunk then picks up the biggest one before continues ''the chasers handle this ball and throws it though one of those three hoops'' points to the posts in the distant then says ''but its not that easy as they a keeper guarding them with me so far''

''yes, I am'' then points at the balls and asked ''what kind of balls are the ones that moves''

Oliver picks up a bat and hands it to Naruto and says ''you better take this'' then releases one of the balls it shot up then it came down when it was in range Naruto swung the bat and hit the ball sending it a far bit away Oliver whistled and said ''impressive Naruto if being a seeker doesn't suit you, you would make an excellent beater''

It was Halloween and Naruto was sitting in his charms class listening to the teacher going on about the levitation spell when he said ''now you try''

Naruto decided not to do anything because of his rooster power he hears Hermine helping Ron out, but he did not take it well and spent the rest of the lesson sulking

Naruto and Ron was on the way to the next class Ron said ''I tell ya mate she is a bloody nightmare I am not surprized she doesn't have friends''

Hermine who was walking behind them brushed passed Ron with a look like she wanted to cry Naruto saw this turned to Ron grabbed him and lifted him of the ground and said ''listen here Ron and listen good I gave you the benefit of the doubt seeing if you could be a good friend but a you did was criticized the things I read and not put any effort in to do anything and you are wrong about Hermine she does have a friend two at the moment Me and Neville so unless you can put your wounded pride aside don't come any where near me'' then drops him then thought ''hey Kurama do you think I should go after Hermine''

''**not now kit give her some time by herself before looking for her'' **replied the ten-tailed knowing that Naruto will worry about the girl but Kurama knows that Naruto was not sure what to do

At dinner time Naruto was looking for Hermine but could not see her so he turned to Neville and said ''hey Nev do you know where Hermine is''

Neville looks over to Naruto and said ''I heard from Parvati Patil that she was in the girls bathroom crying all afternoon''

Before Naruto could say anything, the doors opened and Professor Quirrell came running throw shouting ''troll, troll there is a troll in the dungeon thought you ought to know about the troll'' then he collapse

While all the student minus Naruto who was still eating calmly was panicking Professor Dumbledore shouted ''Quiet'' when the students calmed down the head master said ''now then prefects will lead their house back to their dormitories in a calm orderly manner and the Professors will come with me to the dungeons''

When the Gryffindors was about halfway to there dorm when Naruto realised something then he turned and grabs Neville and pulls him out of the line and said ''Nev we have to leave right now''

''what is going on Naruto'' Neville asked knowing that Naruto do not tent to break the rule without reason

''It is about Hermine she doesn't know about the troll, so we need to find her'' Naruto said

Now seeing the emergency Neville said ''come on let go though I won't be much help I the troll has left the dungeon''

''do not worry about it Neville if that is the case then I will be the one that will distract it while you get or run with Hermine okay and don't worry about me just run to a safe distance and we will work on your confidence anther day'' Naruto said with a tone that Neville never heard from Naruto

''okay Naruto'' Neville said they was on their way to the girls bathroom when they heard foot and Neville said with a scared tone ''I don't think the trolls in the dungeon now'' then they saw the troll walk passed and go into the girls bathroom causing them to run as soon as they got there Hermine screamed

Naruto seeing that Hermine got nowhere to go and seeing that there is know room to get passed he said ''Neville in a minute grab Hermine and do what I said''

Scared out of his mind Neville said ''and how do you expect me to do that Naruto there is no way I can get pass the troll''

''look Neville I know you are scared but it will be alright, and I promise I will explain what is I promise and I always keep my promises'' Naruto said just as he saw the troll swing his club at Hermine than done some hand signs then said -substitute Jutsu- then Hermine stood where Naruto was and Naruto was where Hermine and he took the hit that was meant for Hermine which sent him into a wall

Hermine who was confused about what just happened saw Naruto go flying into a wall shouted in a panic tone ''Naruto'' and Neville was just as confused about what Naruto just done

The troll being dumb turn around looking at Neville and Hermine and Neville who was shaking with fear took his wand but dropped it when the troll swung his club at him as the troll missed he hit a wall but what nobody saw was a large bit of debris landed on Neville's wand and when the troll was about to swing again Naruto got up and said ''Alright pea brain now you are in trouble'' then the troll turned around and tried to swing his club but Naruto used his rooster power and the troll's club stayed in the air surprizing both Hermine and Neville as Hermine didn't have her wand out and Neville had dropped his but as they looked at Naruto they saw even he didn't have his wand out then the club moved towards Naruto and he grabbed the club with the power of the ox then flow up to the troll's head and Naruto lifted the club above his head and said ''well say good night ugly'' then with all his might and hit the troll on his head killing it then walked over to Hermine and Neville

Hermine and Neville stood there trying to believe in what they just saw but Hermine was first to snap out of her shock when she saw Naruto walking over then asked ''is it dead'' snapping Neville out of his shock

Naruto looked at the troll and said ''properly''

Before anyone could say anything three professors showed up and Minerva shocked at the sight said ''explain the three of you''

Hermine was about to speak when Kurama said **''kit you need to say what really happened here cause the girl you are fond o is about to lie''**

-thanks Kurama- Naruto thought back then said ''Hermine no need to lie'' then turned to the professors and said ''you see professor me and Neville came here to warn Hermine about the troll as she was in here crying about a comment that Ron made earlier in the day but when we get here the troll had left the dungeon''

''then why didn't you let a professor, or your prefects know'' asked the professor

''well the professors was heading to the dungeon so we thought that the troll was still there and we only one prefect and that is the head prefect and he seems like the person that care more about the rule then someone life'' replied Naruto with Hermine and Neville nodding behind him

Seeing that Naruto has been truthful professor McGonagall turned to Hermine and said ''now Miss Granger can you tell me what did Mister Weasley say''

Hermine looking nerves looked to Naruto and he gave her a reassured smile and nodded then Hermine turned back to the head of Gryffindor took a deep breath and said ''well professor it started in our charms class I tried to help Ron out but he didn't appreciate it and after class he said to Naruto ''she is a bloody nightmare I am not surprized she doesn't have friends'' then I brushed past him upset that he would say that after I tried and helped him''

Once Naruto knew that Hermine finished and he said ''once she was gone I turned to Ron and said that he was wrong as she has two friends me and Neville then told him unless he lets go if his wounded pride not to come near me then I wanted to look for Hermine but something told me to leave her along for a bit''

''okay well then five points to both you and Neville for coming to the aid of a student who might not be standing here now, now of to bed the three of you, you have had a tiring day'' Said Professor McGonagall and the trio headed to their common room

When the trio got to the common Naruto looked at his friends and said ''okay listen you two I don't want to let anyone know what you saw today okay and I will tell you everything tomorrow okay'' and they both nodded then went to bed

That's all folks

Harem is Hermione, Tonks, Daphne

Other pairing

Ginny Luna

Leave suggestions for potential harem members


	5. Chapter 5

Said Do not own HP or Naruto

Naruto will have a harem list is as follows see end of page

''talking''

parsletonge

''thinking''

-spells/Jutsu-

''**Kurama/Oni/summons talking''**

It is the day after the troll incident and Naruto was reading his book that Kami gave him in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Neville and Hermione so he can explain what he did yesterday when the entrance open up and the head of Gryffindor walked though and spotted Naruto she said '' ahh Mister Potter I would like to talk to you about last night''

Before Naruto could say anything the two people, he was waiting for came in a heard what the professor said Hermione said ''but professor we did tell you what happened''

Naruto looked over and said ''it is okay Hermione she knows that I was lying about what really happened last night'' then turned to the professor and said ''well the first part was the complete truth me and Neville did go to the girls bathroom to worn Hermione and she was there because of what Ron said about her earlier in the day and when we got to the corridor the troll was walking in to the bathroom and me and Neville got there with wand at the ready the troll had Hermine cornered and was about to swing his club at her and seeing there was no other way I could get Hermione out there without her getting harmed so I told Neville that I was going to do something and when it was done he was supposed to grab Hermione and run then I substituted with her just as the troll swung his club which hit me on my left side which sent me into the wall by the doorway and got buried then once I manage to dig myself out I got the trolls attention which caused it to try and swing at me but with the rooster I kept it levitated the flow up and grabbed the club then with the power of the ox swung the club with all my might and hit it on the head''

The professor gave a little nod and said ''well that explains who the troll died both snape and Quirrell think that it was a levitation spell gone''

Now confused Hermione said ''umm professor what is going on here'' then she turned to Naruto and said what this about rooster power and ox power''

Naruto turns to professor and said ''can I answer that before you answer'' the professor nodded then he turned to Hermione and said ''that is part of what I am telling you later Hermione'' which received a nod

Seeing her chance to speak the professor said ''well I am here for three reasons on I have already sorted an other is with Mister Longbottom and the last is with Mister Weasley''

Naruto said ''professor do you want go and get Ron while you talk to Neville''

''that would be appreciated Naruto'' replied Professor McGonagall

Then Naruto left the common room and headed up the steps to the boys bedrooms to get wake up Ron when he go to Ron's bed and starts to wake him up Ron groaned as he opens his eyes to see Naruto he says ''what the bloody hell do you want''

''hey wake teme Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you about something she is down stairs right now wating so I wouldn't keep her waiting for long'' Naruto said then left the room and goes to common room to see Neville getting chowed out by an old lady while Neville holds a broken wand and says hey what is going on''

Everyone looks at Naruto and the old Lady that was chowing Neville out said ''just telling off my grandson for breaking his wand that was his father's last night''

''look lady I get it but there is one thing you are forgetting'' Naruto said as he was quite sure the wand got broken during the troll incident last night and the lady did not know

''and what would that be'' asked Neville's grandmother

''do you know how it got broken'' Naruto asked

The old lady opened her mouth to speak then closed it then began to think after a few moments she said ''no I just assumed it was just Neville being Neville''

''well to tell you somehow a troll got into Hogwarts last night and our friend didn't know about it so we went to warn her with but the troll got to her first the wand must have gotten broken in the struggle'' Naruto said then turned to a down cast Neville and asked ''can I look at the wand please'' Neville gave Naruto the wand then Naruto put the wand together the activated the power of the horse completely repairing the wand shocking his friends and Neville's grandmother then he pick the wand up and handed it to Neville then turned to the professor and said ''professor is there a place we could go so I can have a private chat with my friends'' then he looks to the door way and said ''that also includes you two knuckleheads''

The door open and reveals the Weasley twins then Fred said ''how did you know we was here Naruto''

''I will tell you how I know later'' was all Naruto said

Neville's grandmother walked up to Naruto and said ''thank you for bringing out my grandson's inner lion out''

''not a problem and I can guarantee that as long as he and I are friends that lion will be come out to play more often'' Naruto said

Professor McGonagall said ''you can use my classroom Naruto, but can you check what is taking Ron a long time''

''sure, thing sensei'' Naruto said as he went back to the bedroom only to see Ron had gone back to sleep then said as he walked over ''okay then you want to do it the hard way fine then I am going to drag you down stairs'' then he grabbed Ron's shirt and used the ox talisman then dragged him to the professor then lead his friends to the classroom after saying bye to Neville's grandmother

Once the group got to the classroom Naruto checked that there was nobody outside then closed the door then put a privacy seal over it so they couldn't be overheard then he walked over the teachers desk and sat on it then said ''okay before I start who believes in in reincarnation'' when no body put their hand up he asked ''Hermione why not''

''well for starters the whole thing about when you die you are reborn seems unlike and as you know me, I will believe it if I can see it'' Hermione replied

''Well then you all might as well as believe it because you know someone that has been reincarnated'' Naruto said

This news shocked everyone, and Fred asked ''alright mate who is it''

''me'' Naruto said

''this better not be a prank Naruto'' George said

''it is not and I can prove it'' Naruto said then thought ''you ready to do this Kurama''

''**Ready as I will ever be Naruto, but it will be nice to talk to other people other than you'' **replied the fox then Naruto then activated the astral protection talisman to leave his body and saw that he was visible which shocked his friends but when they saw Naruto's body move they all fainted which caused Naruto and Kurama to doubly over with laughter

After about five minutes Naruto and Kurama was still laughing but not as bad when they saw that their friends was waking up then they both told them about who and what was controlling Naruto's, their past life, the powers of the twelve talismans to chakra then once they had all asked Naruto all the question they could think of they headed to the great hall for breakfast after promising not to say a word to anyone

Time skip

Over the month Naruto had his first Quidditch match against Slytherin which Gryffindor won and that there is a Cerberus dog named Fluffy who appears to be guarding something and whatever it is it is between headmaster Dumbledore and some guy named Nicholas Flamel It is the first day of Christmas holidays and Hermione was saying buy to her friends and Naruto promised to still look for any clues on Nicholas Flamel

It is now Christmas morning and Neville woke Naruto up by shouting from the common room and seeing as he wouldn't have any presents he strolled down to the common room and saw Neville, Fred and George waiting for him and he said ''morning guys'' when he saw what the twins was wearing rouge jumpers with a cream G and F then said ''nice jumpers are they homemade''

The twins had a mild look of disgust and said Fred said with a down cast voice ''yeah it is home made our mother make one for us every year''

Naruto catching that tone and look walked up to them then a two-finger slap without ox power then said with a piss tone ''I caught the tone and the look you two gave yeah it properly is embarrassing but at least you get something that your mother poured her love in it and that is worth more than anything in the entire multiverse and take it from someone who grew up being an orphan in two life time''

Fred and George both looked at each other with a look of shame as they knew that Naruto was telling the truth then George said ''your right Naruto we have been getting these for as long as we can remember and I guess that we never thought about what mum think when she makes them for us and on another you have presents''

Shocked by this news Naruto asked ''okay just to make sure I heard you, you said I have presents''

Neville then said ''yes you do''

Naruto then went the tree and picked on up he noticed that it had a note so he read it out loud ''your father left this in my protection before he died it is time it was returned to its rightful owner use it well'' then opened the present and saw that that it was a cloak holds it up and said ''cool looking cloak right guys'' and receives a nod from all three of them then Naruto puts it on when he saw his friends with looks of shock he looks down and see that he is only a head the says ''cool an invisibility cloak these this are worth a fortune''

Then there was a voice from the bedroom doorway ''now isn't that a little bit funny that you someone who supposedly doesn't get any presents gets one of the most expensive things in the world'' and the group looks over and sees Ron

Naruto not liking the tone said ''and what the hell is that supposed to mean teme''

''Ohh nothing just finding it hard to believe that you get no presents'' Ron said as he walked away

After that he got a broom polishing kit from Neville, a pranking set from the twins, few books about various subjects the next one surprised him as it was a rouge homemade jumper with a cream H then looks at the twin and asked ''did your mother really give me a homemade Weasley Jumper

Fred said ''yeah sorry about that we might have told her that you didn't really like Christmas due to how you was raised but we didn't expect her to make one for you''

Naruto did not know what to say but he was happy then he went for the last one which also came with a note that said ''thought these might come in handy at some point for you and your friends K'' Naruto opens the present and sees it is a red mask with white beard with what seems to be unruly eyebrows and a moustache

Fred and George sees the mask and Fred said ''nice looking mask Naruto perfect for Halloween so come on and put it on''

Naruto thinking what harm can it do stuck it on and the moment he did nine masks came out mask that Naruto was wearing then the mask disappeared the nine masks other formed nine oni figures each one was wearing ancient Japanese armer causing Neville to hide behind a chair the first oni was rouge and looked normal, next one was purple who had razer like fingers, next to him was a yellow one with bat wings, then you had a green one that looked like a sumo, one was blue and looked like he was a samurai, one was orange that looked like a squid, the next one was dark grey and looked like a crab,, then you had one was dark yellow and was the smallest one and the last one was red and was like a mantis

Naruto asked ''okay what are you what is going on here''

The blue one said stepped forward bowed and said **''greeting lord Naruto once we are done explaining what we are the I will tell you what is going on but Kami said that you and your friends might need our help so she sent us to you to help you and as for what we are we are the nine Oni Generals and we each can summon ninja like shadow spirits from the shadow realm called shadowkhan I am the leader of the oni generals my name is Ikazuki and I can summon the Samurai khan clan''** then out of a nearby shadow a figure wearing a dark blue, metallic samurai armor. They have greyish-blue skin, but only their hands are visible. They wear dark red belts and have one glowing, red eye. They are one-and-a-half times taller than a regular human then went back into the shadow

Once the Samurai was gone the rouge one stepped forward bowed said **''greetings my lord I am Rairakku and I can summon the Ninja khan clan'' **then out of a shadow a figure that has greyish-blue skin and glowing, red eyes wearing black ninja suits with dark red and blue accents that cover most of their body and face then went back into the shadow

Once the Ninja was gone the purple one stepped forward bowed and said **''greetings my lord I am Murasaki and I can summon the Razor khan clan'' **then out of a shadow a tall figure that had a pointed head with one glowing, red eye. They wear black suits with dark red accents that cover all of their body. They have dark red belts and brown ropes covering their forearms and hands. Instead of fingers, they have five, giant, razor-sharp claws. Their legs are also pointed then went back into the shadow

Once the Razor was gone the yellow one stepped forward bowed and said **''greetings my lord I am Kiiro and I can summon the Bat khan clan'' **then out of a shadow a figure that has dark, greyish-blue skin and one glowing, red eye. They wear black suits that only cover their torso. They have three sharp fingers on each of their hands and wear dark red belts. Their most remarkable feature is their giant, bat-like wings. The wings are lighter in colour and are connected to their backs then went back into the shadow

Once the Bat was gone the green one stepped forward bowed and said **''greetings my lord I am Midori and I can summon the Sumo khan clan'' **then out of a shadow a figure that has greyish-blue skin and red eyes, are twice as tall and five times as wide as regular humans. They wear black suits with dark red accents then went back into the shadow

Once the Sumo was gone the orange one stepped forward bowed and said **''greetings my lord I am Orenji and I can summon the Squid khan clan'' **then out of a shadow a figure that has two set of tentacles which they can extend drastically. They have greyish-blue skin and black suits. Their abdomen and tail are skin coloured. They have seven glowing, red eyes and two vertically oriented fang-filled mouths and was probably the scariest out of the nine clans then went back into the shadow

Once the Squid was gone the dark grey one stepped forward bowed and said **''greetings my lord I am Kuro and I can summon the Crab khan clan'' **then out of a shadow a figure that was one and a half times taller than a regular human, it has long legs and incredibly well-built bodies. The wear black suits that entirely covers them. They have one glowing, red eye. The Crab Khan are the only asymmetrical Shadowkhan tribe as their left arm have crablike pincers while their right arm have stabbing claws and no pincers then went back into the shadow

Once the Crab was gone the dark yellow one stepped forward bowed and said **''greetings my lord I am Mosugurin and I can summon the Mini khan clan'' **then out of a shadow a figure that was the smallest of the shadowkhan they look like little sharks on legs. They are the only Shadowkhan without eyes then went back into the shadow

Once the Mini was gone the red one stepped forward bowed and said **''greetings my lord I am Aka and I can summon the Mantis khan clan'' **then out of a shadow a figure that has mantis-like arms and four legs that have spikes on them all over. They are completely black with a dark red triangle-shaped shoulder pad. They have one glowing, red eye then went back into the shadow and Neville being less scared slowly came out

Once the Mantis was gone Ikazuki nodded to the other generals black smoke surrounded them then their bodies disappeared only leaving the masks then Ikazuki said **''now to explain the mask that Naruto put on free our mask, but Kami gave us the ability to manifest one time to explain to you what is going on or what we can do then we peacefully go back into our masks then Naruto can give us to someone who is worthy''**

Fred who was intrigued by this development said ''so what does that mean mate''

''**what that means is that at the moment Naruto can choose who gets the masks and should they put it on they will be able to summon the khan clan for example should Naruto give the plump boy my mask he will be able to summon the Samurai to do his bidding after he puts it on''** Ikazuki explained

''wait what was the mask that Naruto put on'' Neville asked

''**well to simple put that was the mask on the king of all oni Tarakudo and the orders that Naruto gives us takes priority''** Ikazuki replied

George asked ''so if he gives a mask to me and I use the khan to pull pranks the moment Naruto says enough is enough the khans wouldn't pull pranks right''

''**current and you can summon only that khan clan while Naruto can summon all of them and should someone that Naruto didn't choose we will take them over and run amuck and only potion browed from chi magic can remove the mask and with that all done until we meet again '' **Ikazuki said then black smoke surrounded him then his body disappeared only leaving his mask

Naruto went to pick up the mask and said ''well that was something different'' gaining a chuckle from his friends

By the end of the day Naruto told his friends that he will wait for Hermione to come back before he gives them a mask then sealed them away now they was chilling in front of the Gryffindor fire playing jokes and pulling pranks on each other while drinking hot chocolate when there was a poof of smoke when the smoke cleared it revealed Gamakichi who said **''yo what's up''**

Neville looks down at his drink then turned to the twins and said ''what did you two put in our drinks''

Fred said ''we didn't do anything''

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto talks up to the toad and said ''hey what's up Gamakichi what brings you to this universe''

''**Ohh nothing just here to deliver two parcels one from Jiraiya and the other is from Tsunade''** Gamakichi said as he gave Naruto two scrolls then went back to his home

George said ''what was that mate''

Naruto who went back to where he was sitting said ''that was a summoning toad that I can summon and he came here to give me something from home'' then he looks thought the scrolls to see what they gave him Tsunade gave him rightfully his minus the cash and Jiraiya gave him a copy manuscript of his book and gave him permission to them on his side and the four boys agreed that is is one Christmas neither of them will forget

that is a rap

Harem is Hermione, Tonks, Daphne

Other pairing

Ginny and Luna will be with Neville

Tarakudo - Naruto

Ikazuki

Rairakku

Kiiro

Midori

Orenji

Kuro

Mosugurin

Aka

Leave suggestions for potential harem members

Who should wear whos mask


	6. Chapter 6

Said Do not own HP or Naruto

Naruto will have a harem list is as follows see end of page

''talking''

animal tongue

''thinking''

-spells/Jutsu-

''**Kurama/Oni/summons talking''**

A few nights after Christmas Naruto is in the restricted part of the library looking for anything on Nicholas Flamel but so far he found nothing on the guy but he did find something that caught but he decided to ask Professor McGonagall about it some other time he then took a book out of a shelf and when he opened it the book started to scream so he quickly closed but the scream from book caught the attention of someone

''who's there'' came the voice of Filch the caretaker

In a panic Naruto run off leaving the lantern that he was using and the snake appeared in this eyes and he went invisible and went pass the caretaker along the way Naruto heard voices coming his way so he went into the nearest door and wait inside the room he was in he deactivated the talisman and found a mirror and decided to look at his reflection and but what he saw surprised him as he saw himself but he wasn't alone as standing behind him was our people that are much older than him two female on his left hand side and two males on his right hand side

Kurama who was connected to Naruto saw what Naruto saw said with a sad tone as he knew who the two adults are **''well kit it might have been twenty five years from your past life and ten years in this time but you get to see both of your parents look like''**

''so that must mean that this is a magic mirror that shows what ones true desire in the mirror and as I have always wanted to see both of them'' Naruto said all depressed he then sat down and stayed there looking at his parents from this live and his past for about an hour then he gets up and checks if the coast is clear then he headed back to his house

The next day Naruto was heading to ask Minerva about the thing that he read the light before he knocked on her office door then he heard her say ''come in''

Naruto went in and said ''hey Professor can I ask you a question''

The professor looks up to sees Naruto then said ''sure I can Naruto, but first can you tell answer something that has been on my mind for a while''

''sure, I will try my best'' Naruto replied

''please explain to me what is chi magic'' asked the Professor

Naruto thought about it then he said ''sure I don't mind telling you about Chi magic to put it simply it is magic that when trained properly even muggles can do magic though they properly wont be as powerful but magic is still magic''

''I see so that is chi magic I must say it sounds impressive'' Minerva said the said '' now what is it you wanted to know''

''okay what is a Horcrux'' Naruto asked shocking the Professor

Coming out of the shock Minerva said ''where did you hear that word Naruto''

''read it in the library but it didn't say what it really was'' Naruto said

Minerva looks at Naruto then said "A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul... Well, you split your soul, you see, and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged."

Naruto thought for a minute then said ''so what I go out of that is that you commit a horrendous act which split your soul in half then you can place one half into something or someone''

''that is correct Naruto why do'' Minerva asked

''its just all my life my scar it has been bothering me because of the horse and I didn't want to send Kurama out looking inside my mindscape just in case there was something dangers attached to it even though he is powerful I cannot and will not send a friend of to fight something that might hurt them no matter how powerful they are'' Naruto said

''So, what are you going to do Naruto'' asked the professor

''well first I Kurama will go looking for what it attached to my scar then hopefully he will get rid of it other than that I don't know'' Naruto replied the moment he said that the great beast inside of him goes on a quest to find and get rid of what is attached to Naruto's scar

Naruto gets up and begins to leave but not before saying ''well see you later Minerva''

As the school year passes on Naruto, Hermine and Neville could not find anything about Nicholas Flamel and Kurama's search was better as he found that Naruto was a horcrux but that was not all he found he even found Lily Potter nee Evens was semi alive and the trio said that the most possible answer was that Naruto used the goat talisman to save his mother before Voldemort's killing curse actually killed her thus saving her now all they need to do is find her body then was the goat to sent her spirit back into her body which Minerva has been helping with

The Naruto and his friends in the great hall revising for the final exams and Ron who was next to them playing with some cards after Ron and Hermine little argument Ron throw the cards on the table Harry read what was on the card showed it to Hermine and Neville then they all headed to the library and found out that what fluffy was guarding was the philosopher's stone

That night they headed to Hagrid's hut and when he answered the door he said ''sorry but I am not in the mood for entertaining people at the moment''

When Hagrid tried to close the door, Naruto said ''this is about the philosopher's stone and we know that Fluffy is guarding it amongst other traps and enchantments''

''ahh you might as well come in then'' Hagrid said then said ''still believe that snape is still trying to steal it''

''we're not sure that it is actually Snape, but we believe that someone is, but you have to admit he is the most suspicious'' Hermine said

Before Hagrid could reply there was a rattling sound and it was coming from a cauldron that was on the fire then faster then anyone had guest Hagrid moved faster then they had seen the entire year went over to the cauldron with oven mites on pulled what appears to be an egg out and places it in the table and a dragon hatched from it and Hagrid Named him Norbert and the dragon hiccupped and sat Hagrid's beard on fire while putting it out he sees someone looking thought the window then he says ''who's that''

The trio looks at where Hagrid was looking to see Ron then he quickly runs away and Naruto say ''well Hermine looks like you are going to get in trouble by Ron'' he then turns to Hagrid and to say ''well we would lie to stick around but we each have a pill to swallow see you soon Hagrid'' then they left

When the trio got to the castle, they were met by Professor McGonagall with a smug looking Ron behind her then she said in a stein tone ''My office now the lot of you'' once inside the deputy's when the four students was standing in front of her desk when she said to everyone ''well I am disappointed in all of you more so with you Miss Granger and you as well Mr Longbottom but not really with Mr Potter as he is always up to something''

''it's like I am all way telling you Sensei I am a fox'' Naruto who had his signature grin on said

''so I am going to take fifty points for each of you and all four of you will be having detention which will be held tomorrow night understood'' the Professor said

''Yes professor'' everyone replied

The following night the group of four was waiting for someone when Filch came and said ''alright you lot I will take you to Hagrid as he will be taking care of you this fine evening as he has a task to do in the dark forest'' as came out of his hut all sad then said ''Oh for Pete's sake man pull your self together you are about to go in to the great forest''

Ron who was now scared said ''wait I thought you was joking about the forest I heard that there is a pack of werewolf in there''

''Ohh trust me Ron there are more then werewolves in there, there are some dark creature and some light creatures plus I read that there is a secret cave somewhere in there that was made by one of the founders'' Naruto said partially bouncing as he has like to try and find secret places

After about an hour of walking the group stopped then Hagrid bent down and felt something on the ground then turned to the students and showed then a silver like substance on this hand then said ''see this, this is what we are here for this is unicorn blood and it is fresh and badly hurt there is something here that is hunting them and that is what we are here for to stop what ever is hurting the unicorn Hermine you and Neville your with me Naruto you and Ron''

Before Naruto could say anything, Ron said ''fine but we get Fang''

''okay but he is a cowardly dog'' Hagrid said then he went to the to his right and Hermine and Neville following behind him leaving Naruto and Ron to go the other way after about fifteen minutes Ron Said ''oh come on Naruto lets just ditch this and do something else ''

''not a chance know that there is an injured animal then I will find it and keep it safe and kick the ass of anyone who dares to think that is a good idea to hurt a creature so you can sit here or fuck off I don't care I am going to look for this unicorn'' Naruto said

''but don't you want to try and find this secret cave'' Ron said trying to persuade Naruto into stopping

''now see here Ron unlike you I always keep my promises and I always try and help those that need help for that is my ninja way'' Naruto said then he carried on walking

A short while later the duo continued to walk when they suddenly they heard Fang growling so they looked and saw a hooded figure bent sucking on the blood of the unicorn then all of a sudden Ron and Fang run off both in different direction Fang headed towards the other group while Ron somehow headed to the School screaming catching the attention of the hooded figure

Naruto not scared stood his ground and said ''alright asshole as you just gave me something that I can laugh about for the next few days I am going to give you a choice you can leave and save you ass a good beating or I kick your ass six ways from Sunday for hurting unicorns'' while hoping that the bastard in front of him would chose the latter and he got his wish as the hooded person glided over to him

Before ether could do anything, a centaur came out of nowhere and scared the then the centaur came over and said ''greeting Naruto Potter but you must leave here at once this forest is not safe here especially for you''

Naruto not caring what the centaur saying because he was pretty hard to kill off walked over to the unicorn t check if it was still alive which it still was but just barely then said ''Ohh thank Kami she is still alive but she wont last much longer guess I have no choice but use the power the horse'' then the horse talisman appeared in his eyes then he channelled the power to heal the unicorn than half a minute later she stood up then she nudge him then what shock the centaur she gave Naruto her horn which instantly regrew then trotted of but not before Naruto bowed and said ''thank you now then that's that problem solved now let see if the founders secret hideouts are real'' he put the horn in his pocket then headed to another location but the unicorn got his attention so he looked over an saw that the mare wanted him to follow her so he did and the mare let Naruto ride her

The centaur who just stood there unable to believe what he just saw first saw Naruto Potter shrugging of his warning about the dark creatures that wants to take the boys life in name of there master like it was just a normal day the second was that the unicorn that would not survive the night suddenly jump up like nothing happened and was instantly healed the third thing was the mare gave Naruto her horn which was something that was never heard and the last thing was the mare wanted to show the boy something and let him ride her

About five minutes later Hagrid and the others minus Ron as he was heading back to the castle showed up they looked around for Naruto and the unicorn but couldn't see them so Hagrid walked up to the centaur and said ''hey Firenze what happened here is Naruto and the Unicorn''

Firenze shock the shock then said ''hello there Hagrid I can tell you, but I am still have trouble believing what I saw''

Neville looked at Hermine and said ''want to make a bet that Naruto done something that is said to be unheard of or downright impossible''

''that is a sucker bet Nev as we both know that normal doesn't apply to Naruto'' Hermine replied

Hagrid looked at Hermine and Neville and said ''quirt you two remember this is a dangers place'' then he turns to Firenze and asked ''so what happened here Firenze''

Firenze told Hagrid what had happened when he was done Hagrid said ''well that is interesting guess I will have to ask Naruto how he managed to have a unicorn from certain death'' then he looks at Hermine and Neville and said ''alright you two come on your detention is over lets get out of here''

Firenze walk up to Hagrid and said ''but Hagrid I do not think Naruto knows the important fact that comes with the horn that a unicorn given up willingly''

''your right he doesn't so I will tell him next time I see him'' Hagrid replied satisfied with the answer Firenze walks off

Confused about what was going on Hermine asked ''Hagrid what was all that about and what is the fact that the centaur was on about''

''you see Hermine there are unlike normal pets like your cat and Neville's toad unicorn's pure that no one has ever owned one not a single witch or wizard though many have tried each time a unicorn was captured that night it just disappears then one day someone discovered that no one can own one unless it willingly give you its horn which grows back almost instantly and how someone discovered that no one even to this day''

''so, you mean that Naruto now owns a unicorn if the unicorn gave Naruto its horn'' Neville asked, and Hagrid nodded

Meanwhile with Naruto the unicorn was heading to a steep hill that had a cave entrance Naruto jumps of then said ''thank you for the lift you should get back to your herd'' however the mare shook her head in a sad motion one that Naruto perfectly ''you don't have a herd do you, you and your parents got separated from them and you life here in the this forest then the hooded being killed you mother or father few weeks ago'' getting a nod from the mare ''well then lets hope there is room for you inside'' then he headed inside and the unicorn was following

After exploring the cave Naruto and the unicorn came across a set of doors and both decided to go inside and was met with a griffin however this griffin was different is a quadruped, chimeric Pokémon with traits from a variety of creatures. It has a mammalian head with mechanical parts. Covering most of its head and neck is a thick, silver mane that extends down over its chest. Its blunt snout is metallic on the bridge of its nose and upper jaw. It has a triangular black nose framed by three red lines, pointed ears with bright pink and black insides, one visible fang on each side of its lower jaw, and a slight overbite. Its eyes are bright silver, have no visible pupils, and appear to be surrounded by an empty, black space **(look up ****Silvally)** when the griffin saw Naruto it got ready to attack

Naruto thinking quick used the monkey talisman and turned in to a lion then said wait I am not here to cause trouble

The griffin looks at Naruto and said with a feminine tone then what bring you here of the secret chamber of Godric Gryffindor

Naruto who read about griffin thought it might be a good idea to tell her the truth said well to simple put curiosity I had heard and read that all the founders of Hogwarts had a secret chambers within the castle walls though

The griffin still looking at Naruto with a critical eye said what will you do now that you have found secret chamber of Godric Gryffindor

well first would be to get out of here then look for the other three so are some kind of special griffin as you don't look like a normal one Naruto asked

your right about that I am an artificial griffin created to kill all known magical creatures however thanks to Godric I became the creature I was truly meant to but please call me Silvally and in return I became his familiar replied Silvally

nice to meet you Silvally I am Naruto Potter and according to the goblin I am the heir to all four founders three by birth right and one by conquest Naruto replied

Silvally looks at Naruto shocked and said so that mean you have been given the deed to the castle

that is right I got it from Gringotts but there are two condition I need to meet to truly get the castle, but I don't mind following them Naruto replied

Silvally looks at Naruto and said okay need to ask what is up with the unicorn

not sure really after I used one of my powers to save her she came over to me then her horn fell into my hand then she showed me the secret cave that is in the forbidden forest and here I am Naruto replied shocking Silvally

Naruto you are aware that if a unicorn willingly give a horn to someone it means that you now own them Silvally said

wait so does that mean that if I wanted to, I could take her up Naruto asked

The artificial griffin nodded and said yes id does but it is unheard of as they are very picky about giving people there horns as nobody had a heart pure enough Silvally said

well that me all over always doing what people think is close to if not downright impossible naruto said looking around while saying now how do I get out of here as I need to tell Baa-chan about my unicorn

this way Naruto I will show you the way but I do have one request said Silvally as she led them to the entrance that was in the castle

Please take me as your guardian and the others will want to do so as well if you find the secret chambers that is Silvally asked

sure I don't mind and for your information I will find the secret chambers now I am going to turn back into a human though can we can do the ritual that allows me to communicate with both of you telepathically tomorrow Naruto said and they both nodded

Ohh before I forget that in order to enter this chamber the password is me Silvally said and Naruto nodded

when they get to a door Naruto open it only to find out that it lead to Professor McGonagall's office as he had just entered a office and said Professor was sitting behind her desk grading papers looking at him then she said ''well now Naruto what are you doing in my office shouldn't you be with Hagrid''

''I can explain sensei'' Naruto said then he explained that Hagrid was to find something that was killing unicorns to him saving one then becoming its owner to finding the secret chamber of Godric Gryffindor to meeting Silvally and she becomes his protector

''well I see you've had an interesting night so go back to your dorm and get some rest as you promised to do the bonding ritual tomorrow but I am going to be there to assist you understood Mr Potter and I will take your unicorn to Hagrid and I will get him to make her a stable and pen for her'' Minerva said and Naruto nodded then headed to his dorm

When he got to the Gryffindor common room he was immediately with Hermine and Neville who wanted to know what happen so harry told them and then asked if they wanted to witness a bonding ritual and both said yes

By the end of the day Naruto was so exhausted that he thought he had used too much chakra again due to doing a double bonding ritual naming the unicorn which was Brightstar then helping Hagrid with the stable and pen also getting the horse talisman removed

now he is laying on his bed looking at something when Neville came in and asked ''what did you want to talk about Naruto''

''Neville, I want an honest answer if you could, would you want your parents back at tip top condition would you take it'' Naruto asked

And without so much of hesitation Neville ''of course I would Naruto more than anything''

''that is good to hear Nev so I am lending you something that is so powerful that there is nothing that it can't cure, heal, repair or regenerate'' Naruto said then he tossed him something

Neville who manage to catch it saw that it was some kind of stone with a horse on it the said ''thanks Naruto but what is this''

''that my friend is the horse talisman and with it you can get your parents back but you must keep it a secret so because of that you will be taking Zazu with you and when it is done he will be bringing it back to me so I can put it back inside of me okay Nev'' Naruto asked and Neville nodded then they both went to sleep

Harem is Hermione, Tonks, Daphne Fleur

Thinking Susan Bellatrix Narcissa

Leave suggestions for potential harem members

Other pairing

Neville Ginny and Luna

Tarakudo - Naruto

Ikazuki

Rairakku

Kiiro

Midori

Orenji

Kuro

Mosugurin

Aka

Who should wear whos mask


	7. Chapter 7

Said Do not own HP or Naruto

Naruto will have a harem list is as follows see end of page

''talking''

animal tongue

''thinking''

-spells/Jutsu-

''**Kurama/Oni/summons talking''**

Its been a few days since Naruto gave Neville the horse talisman and Naruto was with Hagrid was teaching the trio on how to look and take care of after all kinds of animals and Naruto doing some business with Hagrid to look after Brightstar and Silvally over the summer holidays

Naruto has had something on his mind but couldn't think what it was then he realised what it was he turned to Hagrid and said ''Hagrid you know the guy that gave you the dragon don't you think that it was strange that he just happens to have one after all I thought that only an expert an handle them and even then that they cant go too far from the nest''

Hagrid stood there and thought as he remembered the meeting then said ''you do have a point there Naruto, but I don't think you need to worry''

Naruto didn't look convinced then said ''I guess your right but answer me this did you mention you pet Cerberus which I want one myself mind you''

''Well of course I did its not everyday you hear someone owning one'' Hagrid replied

''I have a feeling that he told the guy something he shouldn't have'' Naruto thought

''**with your luck kit your right about that''** Kurama said

''well that would be Hagrid for you the guy may be the definition of the gentle giant, but he can't hold a secret to save his life'' Lily said

''and what else did you talk about Hagrid'' Naruto asked

''I told the guy that the trick to any beast is how to calm it like just play any kind to Fluffy and he falls fast asleep'' Hagrid said then he realises what Naruto was on about then said ''I should not have said that''

Hermine looks at Naruto and says ''no Naruto don't you think about it''

''think about what Hermine'' Naruto asked innocently as the rabbit showed up in his eyes then runs off to find Minerva

''what a moron'' Hermine said then turns to Neville and said ''come on Neville we better go and make sure he doesn't get himself killed''

Naruto finds Professor McGonagall in a classroom marking papers do he walks up to her and said ''excuse me professor but we might have serious problem''

Minerva looks up and says ''and what problem is would that be Naruto''

''the stony kind'' Naruto replied giving Minerva a hint

Minerva getting the hint waved her wand and place silent charms and said ''how would you know about the stone Naruto not that you need it with the power of the dog''

''I know but at the matter at hand for months I believe that someone is trying to steal the stone and Hagrid may have told him on how to get pass Fluffy'' Naruto replied

''why do you believe that Naruto'' the head of Gryffindor asked

''well you know was given a dragon egg a few days ago'' Naruto asked and when the Professor nodded he continued ''well I thought it was strange that someone happens to have an egg to be at the pub where Hagrid goes knowing you need a special licence to handle one a fully grown one and another to handle the eggs and hatchlings then they talked about Cerberus' and Hagrid told him on how to get passes Fluffy''

''well you do have a point there Naruto and you know who it is'' Minerva asked

''well I can't say for sure, but I would say ether Snape or Quirrell'' Naruto replied

''what make you sure that it's one of those two Naruto'' Minerva asked

''we might not have the time professor so I will leave a clone here and it will explain'' Naruto said -shadow clone Jutsu- but what the professor didn't know was that Naruto channel his mother in to the clone then he said ''well ya'' the run out the door

The clone that hold Lily's spirit turned to the professor and said ''hello Professor McGonagall it's been a long time'' shocking the Professor

When the shock passed the professor asked ''why do you sound like Lily Naruto''

''that is because I am Lily Professor'' Lily replied then said -henge- then turned into her true self ''you see Professor you know about the ten-tailed fox that is tied to Naruto'' the Professor nodded ''well you see the fox is able to sense negative emotions and though out the year he has been sensing something dark from Quirrell and Snape just hates everyone that is not in Slytherin and Dumbledore just seems to want to manipulate my little boy''

''okay I can see why you think that, but can you answer me an important question'' the professor asked

''if it is how I am here well Naruto Kurama and myself think that just before Voldemort hit my with the killing curse Naruto must have used the power of the sheep to pull my spirit from my body then the rooster to place me in his body but as he didn't know about me being there we couldn't speak'' Naruto's mother replied

''well that explains that but how did Naruto find you Lily'' Minerva asked

''well for that I have you to thank for that because of you horcrux chat you had'' Lily replied then said ''now how about we get going after all we cant let students handle this that the teachers should right'' then the duo started to head to the third floor

By the time Lily and Minerva caught up to Naruto and his friends they had completed the last challenge and Naruto had gone through the door

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Naruto was standing in front of the mirror that he found over Christmas with Quirrell asking Naruto ''what does this mirror do Potter''

''you tell me Professor'' Naruto said

''well I see myself holding the stone now how do I get it'' said the professor

All of a sudden there was a third voice saying ''use the boy''

The professor turned a round and said in a demanding tone ''come here boy''

''alright I'mma coming no need to get your knickers in a twist'' Naruto said

When Naruto stood in front of the mirror Quirrell said ''now boy tell me what do you see''

Naruto looked towards the mirror and saw himself reaching into his pocket and pull out the philosopher's stone then stuck it buck in his pocket but Naruto who didn't give a dame about the stone said ''I see my mother laying on a bed sleeping as she has lost something''

The disembodied voice said ''he's lying''

''tell me the fucking truth Potter'' Quirrell shouted

''let me speak to the boy'' said the voice

Quirrell got nervous and said ''but master you are not strong enough yet''

''I am strong enough to talk to the boy Quirrell'' the voice said Quirrell then undid his turbine when the turbine and had another face at the back then the face said ''Naruto Potter how nice to meet you again''

''wow I had heard about people being two faced but you take the cake Voldemort'' Naruto said not really surprised

''you see what I have become as well as what I must do to survive to live off of another creature like a mere Parasite'' Voldemort said

''well if will make you feel any better your not the first parasite, I've met well I just hope you aren't going to stalk me'' Naruto said

''unicorn blood can sustain but it cannot give me a body how ever there is something that can and it is conveniently in your procession and don't you dare run'' the dark lord said then Quirrell snapped his fingers and flames circled around them then then Voldemort said ''join me and live or suffer a horrific death''

''oh, like you could kill me after all you couldn't kill me as a baby what makes you think you could do it now'' Naruto remarked

''well I see you have what your parents but tell me Potter do you want to see them again all you have to do is give me the stone'' Voldemort said

''as if I would do that you two-faced moron'' Naruto replied

''kill him Quirrell'' Voldemort instructed

Quirrell launches himself at Naruto however just before Quirrell grabs Naruto dodges Quirrell then grabs him by the neck and said ''like I said dumbass like you could kill me'' then the dragon talisman appeared in his eyes but before he could use it a sizzling sound and Quirrell started to turn to ash and when Quirrell was ash Naruto started to walk out of the put of the room but he didn't notice Voldemort's spirit com right at him and go though him and out the door just as Naruto passes out

When Naruto woke up a few days later and saw Dumbledore standing after a little chat al the while the headmaster looked in Naruto's eye tying to read his mind and near the end of the chat Kurama suggested **''hay kit the old man is trying to read your mind and make suggest that you and the Weasley teme become friends like he has though out the year''**

''oh man I am getting sick and tired of this of this crap'' Naruto thought then he had a thought ''Hey Kurama how about we do something that shows that coming into my mind is never a smart idea''

''oh, what did you have in mind Naruto'' Lily asked as she was worried about her son

''how about he sees an oversized fox plushie'' Naruto responded

''**that might have been the smartest and only idea kit looks like that potential mate of yours is a good influence'' **Kurama said with a teasing tone as he catches what Naruto meant then he lets the schools headmaster into Naruto's mind just enough to see him **(like Sasuke did in the anime)**

When Dumbledore saw Kurama he exit Naruto's mind almost as fast as Naruto using the power of the Rabbit then said with a worried tone ''well it's good that you are awake Mr Potter'' then left the hospital wing

Later that day Naruto was released he was heading to the common to pack his things but was caught by his friends and Fred asked ''hey Naruto you know you said that one of talismans could heal you why didn't it''

''Simple put I don't have the power of the horse at the moment Neville does'' Naruto replied while Neville looks ashamed

''why did you give that power to Neville Naruto'' Hermine said with a scolding tone

Naruto catching the tone in Hermine's voice Narrowed his eye and said ''so he can get his parents back and that power might do just that and trust me I have only known a parents love for a few months and I know my love for my mother isn't as strong as any of yours but know this if I will gladly give it up again for any of my friends as there will be a piece in your heart that will be missing''

Hermine surprised by this was happy with the answer then asked ''so what was you up to before we caught you''

''Ohh not much just heading to the common room to start packing my things ready for tomorrow''

Neville stepped forward and said ''well you don't have to worry about that I have already done it for you''

''Really thanks Nev so lets head to hall'' Naruto said **(same as Conan but Neville gets the points that Ron gets)**

when the train pull up to the station Naruto grabs his stuff and gave Neville Zazu then goes and looks for his relatives and found at the entrance and his Uncle said ''come on boy we have things we want to do'' and so Naruto hurried over to them then they went over to the car and they got Naruto's luggage in the boot and started to head home or in Naruto's case hell

after getting Back to the Dursley residents Vernon locks Naruto cases in the cupboard then made Naruto move into the third bedroom that Dudley used to place all the thing that he had lost interest in or broke

when Naruto had cleared the room to a moderate state so he could sleep on the bed and move without hurting himself he went to sleep

when Naruto was fast asleep deep in Naruto mind Lily walked up to Kurama and ask him ''hey Kurama wake up''

Kurama who was dosing off open his eyes to looked at his host mother and said **''hey Lily what do you need from me''**

''I need you to show me on how to use the sheep talisman so I can talk to my sister'' Lily asked

''**and why do you want to do that she hate your kind''** Kurama asked

Lily looks down and sighs the said ''I just want to know what happened the truth is that she was happy at first but after a couple of years she started to be mean about the fact I was different I just want to know if it is how she really feels or was it that we didn't see each other and we just grew apart'' and with that Kurama taught Lily on how to use the sheep talisman once Lily was out she went straight to Petunia

Petunia dreamscape

When Lily was in her sister's dreamscape, she was shocked to find that she was at an old looking castle that screamed sorcery then she went to look for her sister and when she found Petunia and was shocked once again as Petunia was wearing clothes similar to what she wore when she was at Hogwarts then she went over to her and said ''hey Petunia long time no see''

Petunia turns around shocked and said ''Lily what are… how are you even here''

''well Petunia I can say that I have no idea why I am here there must something on your mind that involves me as this is your dream'' Lily replied lying about the fact that she is alive somewhere and it wound be the best way to get answers

''that make sense'' Petunia mumbled

''so this is what you dream about you want to be a witch'' Lily said with teasing tone then in serious tone ''and here I thought you hated my kind''

Petunia looks away as if she was ashamed of something then said ''I never really hated you or the world that you entered

''then why did it seemed like you did hate all that practise magic'' Lily asked her sister

''it was to push you away'' Petunia said

Shocked with the answer Lily asked ''why would you want to push me away''

''well for two reasons the first it's just that I wanted to be apart of it and be there for you then that greasy head bastard that you used to hang around before James''

''what about Snape'' Lily asked

''Well when you wasn't around, he was a right bastard to me always telling me that you shouldn't be hanging with someone like you'' Petunia replied

Lily wasn't happy with how Snape said ''why didn't you tell me what Snape was doing to you Pet I would have so ditched him nobody messes with my family so what is the other reason''

''well I think it was during your secern year at Hogwarts mum and dad thought I was asleep I over heard them talking about you and I heard them say that you was adopted'' Petunia said shocking Lily then spent the rest of the night chatting

When it was time for Lily to go, she said ''well Pet I need to go''

Petunia looked at Lily and said ''wait don't go I still need to make up for all the years that I was mean to you''

''and you will Petunia and you can start with Naruto'' Lily said as she disappears

Real world

When Lily came out of Petunia, she went back to Naruto and about ten minutes later Petunia woke up then swings her feet of the bed so she is sitting on it and said with a sigh and a depressed tone ''what a weird dream but at least I feel better now that I talked to Lily again though it is a shame that it was only a dream'' then she looks up and with a determined look and also in her voice said ''but she is right if I want to make up for all the wrong I did to her I can make it up to her though Naruto but how can I do it without Vernon getting angry'' then she gets up and does what she would normally do

Meanwhile Naruto who was awake tidying the room when his mother said ''morning honey how are you this morning''

''I am good thanks for asking Kaa-chan so how was your night talking to Aunt Petunia'' Naruto thought back

''how did you know that I talked to me sister'' Lily asked

''Kurama'' was all Naruto thought back

''Naruto, I need you to do something for me and it is important'' Lily said

''sure, what do you need me to do Kaa-chan'' Naruto replied

''well for starters I need you to find out who my birth parents are'' Lily asked shocking Naruto

When the shock was gone Naruto ''wait your adopted what happened last night'' for the ten to Fifteen minutes Lily told Naruto what happened last night then he summoned the ninja Shadowkhans then instructed them to find any and all information on his mother then thought ''well kaa-chan they will be quite some time before they come back with the information'' began his summer

Harem is Hermione, Tonks, Daphne Fleur

Thinking Susan Bellatrix Narcissa

Leave suggestions for potential harem members

Other pairing

Neville Ginny and Luna

Tarakudo - Naruto

Ikazuki (Samurai)-Hermine

Murasaki (Razor)

Kiiro (Bat)

Midori (Sumo)

Orenji (Squid)

Kuro (Crab)

Mosugurin (Mini)

Aka (Mantis)

Who should wear whos mask


	8. Chapter 8

Said Do not own HP or Naruto

Naruto will have a harem list is as follows see end of page

''talking''

animal tongue

''thinking''

-spells/Jutsu-

''**Kurama/Oni/summons talking''**

It was a few weeks before Naruto was due to go back to Hogwarts and the only letter he got was from Neville and that was to return the talisman and a note saying that he and his family was eternally grateful then he sent a Shadowkhan to get the ingredients to get the talisman back inside of him and his relationship with his Aunt saw slowly but surely was getting better though she had to pretend that she hated him in front of Vernon and he also he had discovered that he hadn't mastered the monkey talisman as he discovered that when in a panic trying to get away from his cousin he turned into a Cerberus even though he got in major trouble with Vernon when he got home that night and he could also he found out he could turn in to dinosaurs

It is Naruto's and he is in his room with Hedwig who was attacking the lock that was on her cage as she wanted to spread her wing and fly and he said ''I know Hedwig you want some exercise but as long as Uncle teme has the key there is nothing I can do and I don't feel right turning you in to another animal so please be quiet

Vernon who is expecting some important compony shouted ''boy get down here right now'' and Naruto went downstairs and into the lounge where his mother's sister's family are dressed smartly and Vernon said ''now boy you better keep that bloody bird quirt or else''

''Ohh yeah like you wouldn't be doing the same thing if you was in her position after all she is bored for being locked in a cage since I came back now I am going to go back upstairs before your precious clients get here so they wouldn't know that I exist'' Naruto said before heading back to his room just as he got to the top of the stairs the doorbell rang and he heard his uncle talk speaking

When we opened his bedroom he saw a small creature jumping on his bed and heard his mother say ''what in the… what is a house elf doing here and one that doesn't belong to the Potters''

''okay'' Naruto thought then said ''excuse me house elf what are you doing here and also who are you''

The house elf stopped jumping and looks around and says ''Naruto Potter sir such an honour it is and I am Dobby Dobby the house elf''

''okay so why are you here'' Naruto asked

''I am here to warn you not to go back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry this year'' Dobby warned

Not liking where this is going he thought ''hey guys what the betting that there is trouble this year''

''**with your luck at attracting trouble that would be a suckers bet''** Kurama said

''I would have to agree with Kurama Naruto after all what happened last year'' Lily said

''so what is going on this year'' Naruto asked

''there is a plot sir a plot to make most horrible things happen'' replied the house elf

''what do you mean what plot and who's making them'' Naruto asked

''I cant say'' Dobby granted then started to headbutt his draws

Then Naruto heard heavy foot steps then he grabbed Dobby and throw him in the wardrobe just as the door opened and his Uncle came in and said ''boy you just ruined my Japanese golfer joke one more sound and you will regret it also fix that door'' and left before Naruto could say anything

Naruto open the wardrobe door to let the elf out and said '' now see here Dobby if what you say is true then that is more of a reason to go back as I will never leave my friends there and deal with whatever is going on and that is my nindo my ninja way so I appreciate your concern''

''friends that don't even write to Naruto Potter'' Dobby asked

Naruto catches what Dobby just said and said with a tone that said tell the truth ''wait how do you know that none of my friends wrote to me''

Dobby nervously reached behind him and brought a pile of letters and said ''now Naruto Potter must not be angry at Dobby as Dobby thought that if Naruto Potter's didn't write to Naruto Potter then he might not want to go back to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry''

Thanks to Naruto's trained eyes saw the writing on the letter that was on top and saw that it was Hermine's writing then said ''now Dobby if you know what is good for you you will hand me those letters now''

''no'' Dobby said and when Naruto went to grab do him Dobby went under him and went strait to the door opened it and went downstairs with Naruto close behind him then stopped at the kitchen door and spotted a cake then he snapped his fingers

When the cake started to float Naruto said ''Dobby don't you dare do it''

''then Naruto Potter must say he will not return to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry this year'' Dobby said

''if my friends are in danger I will not stand back'' Naruto said

''then for Naruto Potter's own good Dobby has to do what Dobby has to do'' Dobby said as he snapped his fingers and the cake started to float over to the house guest Naruto pushed the elf out of his way and went to grab it then the cake stopped above one of them and just before Naruto could grab it Dobby snapped his fingers and the cake fell on the guest and Dobby snapped his fingers he finished

The next day uncle Vernon was putting bars on Naruto windows while saying ''you will never see your freaky friends or that school ever again

Naruto had received a letter from Ministry of magic saying that he hadn't been expelled yet but the next time he will and with that he decided to get that appalled

But what Vernon didn't know was in the shed in the back garden is where Zazu was hiding and the door opened and Petunia came in and said las if she knew something or someone was there ''its okey Zazu I am not here to harm you'' after waiting a few minutes nothing happened then she said ''somehow I know you wouldn't come out so I brought a piece offering'' then she placed a handful of Zazu's favourite treat on the counter then after about a minute she there was a small flask of fire and she saw the most elegant bird she has ever saw said ''my look at you aren't you the most elegant I ever saw that just shows that my nephew take great care of you and Hedwig now came in close second'' once Zazu was finished with the treats he went over to Petunia and rubbed his head on her hand causing her to gently stroke him after a minute of stroking she said ''now Zazu this is important'' then shows him a letter and said ''I need you to deliver this letter to one of Naruto friends can you do that'' Zazu nodded his head and held out his claw for Petunia to hand him the letter and when she did he disappeared in a burst of fire

After a few days since Petunia sent a letter to one of Naruto friend and we find Naruto at his desk reading his chakra book when he heard a noise of a old car engine coming outside his window then he heard someone that Naruto know say ''well must be the place right''

''well the letter that Neville sent us did say that there would be bars on his window but I thought he was joking'' came another voice he also knew

And before Naruto could ask what they was doing here his bedroom door opened and his Aunt came in walked up to the window and said ''so you two here to rescue my nephew like that Neville boy said''

''yes ma'am I am Fred and the one that is driving is my Twin brother George'' Fred said as he was about to hand a bit of rope to ether of them

When Petunia saw the rope she knew what they was doing and said ''no don't come round to the front and pick him up by the door that way Vernon wouldn't have to explain why there was a bar on the window and how it came off after all I know that you people like your secrecy''

And with a nod they flow off then Naruto and Petunia went downstairs with Hedwig to grab Naruto's trunk Petunia went to open the front door while Naruto went to get his school stuff but found out that Vernon had placed a lock on the cupboard that used to be Naruto's bedroom and as he didn't have the right tools to pick it he turned to his aunt who was talking to Fred and George and said ''Hey Aunt Petunia we might have a little problem''

''what now'' Petunia said when saw that locked cupboard then said ''Ohh you have got to be kidding I can't believe he locked that cupboard''

When Fred heard this he said ''allow me'' then walked up to the cupboard while pull out a lock pick set and set to work and in a matter of seconds the was open and go tall of Naruto's school stuff out and onto the car

As Fred and George got into the car Naruto said ''see you next summer Aunt Petunia and thanks for the help I just you don't get in trouble''

Petunia pulled Naruto into a hug and said ''don't worry about me I can just cover it up with you being freaky'' then she released him and pushed him to the car and said ''now go before Vernon or Dudley wakeup to use the toilet or are hungry'' and with that done Naruto got into the car and George drove/fly off into the night sky

When the trio made it to the home of the Weasley home it was morning they snuck into the house and before anyone could say or do anything a woman came out of and shouted ''where have you been no note and you to your father's car with out permission what would have happened if you had been seen or worse hurt'' then after a quick explanation she said ''you two best hope that I don't put bars on your windows'' then turned to Naruto and said ''now it is nice to officerly meet you I am Molly now who want breakfast'' then she started to cook when she dishing it up she was saying ''now Naruto I am sur that you and Ron are friends so you can sleep in his room''

''umm no offence Mrs Weasley but we aren't friends after all you could say that I am an empath and I can feel that Ron's motive aren't just to be my friend and I will not be friends with someone that will be mean to someone who was trying to help them''

''none sense Ron is a sweet boy'' Molly said

''he might be but there was an incident last year that almost cost someone their life because she was trying to help'' Naruto said

''what incident are you talking about'' Molly asked

''well Ron said some mean thing about a girl who was just trying to help him as she was smart and so she spent the rest of the day crying but nobody know about how it happened but a troll got into the castle and when we went to warn Hermine the girl that your son made cry the troll get into the Girls bathroom just before we got there and was swinging his club around trying to hit Hermine but luckily I have always been that thinking on my feet and somehow manage to get her away from the troll but because I was clinging to the troll he swung his club at his head to get me but I saw it coming and jump of but the troll didn't noticed that I had jump off and it knocked itself out'' Naruto explained

''so the girl didn't die'' Molly said

''that may be true mum but if Ron hadn't said the thing, he did about her then Naruto and Neville wouldn't have to go and rescue her'' Fred said

Then the boys was about to dig in Ron showed and when he saw Naruto he said ''what the bloody hell are you doing here''

''well first your brothers was kind enough to come and get me after receiving a letter from Hermine and now I am about to breakfast that your mother made for me'' Replied the ninja

When he took a bite out of the food Kurama noticed something and said **''hey kit there is something wrong with a part of your brain''**

''there is which part'' Naruto thought replied

''**the part that is love comes from''** replied the ten-tailed fox

''and what is wrong with my son's love live fox'' Lily asked

''**well as you know Lily that I have been with Naruto since he was born in his past live and until he knew I was here I paid close attention to how he thinks and feels so I can tell is something is wrong so I can fix it and from what I can tell is that it is being blocked and at the same time making a synthetic feeling of love''** Kurama explained

''you mean like a love potion'' Naruto asked

''**yes precisely that''** Kurama asked

''okay I am ging to eat like I know nothing and while I do that can you try and hold it back'' Naruto asked

''**that I can do but you know that I cant hold a feeling like love for long Naruto''** Kurama said

''and you don't have to cause I was going to ask you if can you mess with my body tonight to that no matter how strong the potion is it will not affect me'' Naruto explained

''**Ohh now I get it you think that if Molly will spike your food and drink that I can do''** Kurama said

Is was noon and Naruto had met the father when the Weasley family got the Hogwarts list for what they needed for the year and Naruto's was with them they headed to Diagon Alley but Naruto some how ended up in Nocturn Alley but was saved by Hagrid who was there to get something for Hogwarts and he lead Naruto back to the Weasley family and along the way the duo met Hermine then Naruto and Hermine said their byes to Hagrid and went into the book shop while Arthur and Hermine's parents stayed outside chatting about the muggle world

Inside the shop was unusual packed and when the duo get to the Weasley family who was at the front just heard someone say ''now ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce the man who doesn't need an introduction Gilderoy Lockhart''

As Gilderoy was posing for some photos he saw someone and said ''well I'll be Naruto Potter''

As the cameraman moved to get Naruto the latter quickly sent chakra to his feet and the cameraman was struggling to get Naruto over to Lockhart and Naruto said '' hey cameraman if you know what is good for your health let me go'' and the cameraman was scared let him go then everyone went on with their business

After the book signing Naruto said ''hey Fred George I am going need to go to Gringotts to deal with something important okay''

''sure mate we will tell mum for you but what is it about'' Fred asked

''nothing much for you to worry about'' Naruto replied before heading to Gringotts

When Naruto got to the bank he headed to head cashier and the cashier said ''hello what brings you here''

''greetings i am Naruto Potter and I would like to speak to my account manager Snapfist'' Naruto replied

''okay one moment I will send someone to get your account manager'' said the goblin then he sent a goblin to get him

After a couple of minutes the Potter's account manager came up and said ''greeting Mr Potter if you would follow me then we can start'' and then they went to privet room once there the goblin said ''please wait here as Director Ragnok want to see you'' then left to get the Director

After half an hour Snapfist came back with the Ragnok and the latter said ''greetings Mister Potter and thank you for finally coming to see us''

Naruto looked at the goblin in charge of Gringotts confused and said ''um not to sound ignorant but what do you mean''

Now the two goblins are confused and Snapfist said ''what do you mean I thought we goblins have been sending letters to you for the past year so when you came here today we thought you finally responded''

''I am sorry Snapfist but I have not received a letter from Gringotts all my live and the reason I came here today was to claim my right as heir to the houses'' Naruto replied then went on to say ''but we can also talk about why you have been trying to contact me first as you have waited longer''

''that is noble of you Mister Potter first is that after you left last year something came up that said that you had three spirits attached to you and we are curious that they might harming you'' Ragnok said

''Ohh yeah I know about them when I was here last year I was aware of one of them but as the school year went on I came across a word that screamed dark so I asked a the professor that was with me last year what a Horcrux was then I had the spirit I was aware off look if I was one and during the search he came across the second spirit which is my mother them confirmed that I was a Horcrux now I am trying to find a way to get rid of it without killing me'' Naruto explained

Ragnok was shocked to find out that the ninja wizard in front of him knew that he was a Horcrux and knew that if not exercised properly it could kill him but was suspicious about the other two spirits said ''Mister Potter I am not questioning you judgement but how can you know that the other two spirits are what you say they are''

''I can see it from your point of view'' Naruto said then began to think of an idea

''**hey kit why don't you bring the two goblins into you mindscape''** Kurama said

''that might not be a bad idea Kurama'' Naruto thought then he turned to the goblins and said ''well how about I show you''

Ragnok looked at Naruto like he was crazy and said ''how are you going to do that''

''simple I just bring you two into my mindscape'' Naruto replied

''and just how are you going to do that Mister Potter'' Snapfist said

''simple'' Naruto said brought both his hands up in fists then said ''all you have you have to do is bump your fists against mind''

Not sure what to do the goblins decided to do it and see if these two spirits are who Naruto claims them to be and bump fists with Naruto then as soon as their fist touched Naruto's there would went black

Inside Naruto mindscape

When Ragnok and Snapfist both came to they found them self in what looks like Gringotts bank then a door opened and Naruto walked in followed by a woman that appeared to be late twenties early thirties and Naruto said ''hope you like it I made it so you two will feel comfortable while we conduct our business''

Both goblins was Shocked that a twelve year old boy changed his mindscape as he called it to help them feel comfortable and Ragnok said ''that is mighty nice of you Mr Potter so I take it this woman is claiming to be your mother''

Lily not liking the accusation said ''now listen here Director Ragnok I am not claiming to be Naruto mother I am his mother'' then she went on and say things that only the real Lily Potter nee Evens would know

After Lily was finished both goblins bowed and Ragnok said ''I am sorry about accusing you are not who you claimed to be''

Lily said ''that is alright Director Ragnok I understand after all you are looking out for someone who hold six most noble and ancient houses and four of them have been around since the founding of Gringotts bank and all witch and wizards know is that the longer a house has been with Gringotts the more care and loyalty they get''

''that is right Lady Potter now can we see the second spirit'' Ragnok said

''of course, this way please'' Naruto said as he lead them to Kurama

When the group of four reached the ten tailed fox the goblins was extremely intimidated by him as he was about double the size of a troll or a giant and when the fox saw the group he said **''greeting Ragnok and Snapfist I am the ten tailed fox Kurama and I have been with Naruto since he first birth''** then went into little detailed about how Naruto life was

When Kurama was done Ragnok looked to the fox and said ''show me his life in his past life''

Kurama was shocked at what the goblin said and said **''are you sure you want to see it''**

Ragnok stood firm and he showed it at when he said ''of course after all it cant be as bad as you said it was''

With a sigh the Kurama said **''very well goblin I will show you all you have to do is stand still''** then being very carful he placed a claw at the goblin's forehead

After a couple of seconds, the goblin looked like he was close to crying then turned to Naruto and said ''can we get out of here'' and Naruto and the goblins felt a pull and they found themselves in the real world unknown to Naruto he has the director's respect and will gain the entire banks when Ragnok tells the staff about Naruto and show them the memories

Real world

While the goblins gained there surrounding Naruto created a clone that had Lily's spirit then Ragnok sent a goblin to set a ritual to remove a Horcrux safely up and while it was getting set up Naruto the goblins and Naruto started on what Naruto came for

After a couple of hours, a now Horcrux free Naruto left Gringotts as hair though he left the rings in the bank and book from the Potter vault about being an heir and left a couple of enhanced clones to learn about potions with Ragnok's permission

Naruto got his stuff for school and when he found the Weasley family they was at a café waiting for him then they headed to the borrow

Harem is Hermione, Tonks, Daphne Fleur

Thinking Susan Bellatrix Narcissa

Leave suggestions for potential harem members

Other pairing

Neville Ginny and Luna

Tarakudo - Naruto

Ikazuki (Samurai)-Hermine

Murasaki (Razor)

Kiiro (Bat)

Midori (Sumo)

Orenji (Squid)

Kuro (Crab)

Mosugurin (Mini)

Aka (Mantis)

Who should wear whos mask


	9. Chapter 9

Said Do not own HP or Naruto

Naruto will have a harem list is as follows see end of page

''talking''

animal tongue

''thinking''

-spells/Jutsu-

''**Kurama/Oni/summons talking''**

Over the month and Naruto has bee reading his book about what a heir can and can't do and saw that it was common practice for Heirs to have marriage and asked Lily if he has any which she relied he does to Daphne Greengrass and also a member of the Delacour Family and maybe to one or two more as the Potters has many friends and also the Shadowkhans that Naruto had looking for Lily's birth parents came back with an interesting piece of information but just to clarify it he went to the Gringotts and got the full test

It is the day that the students head to Hogwarts and somehow the Weasley family was running late and everyone but Ron and Naruto had gone through the barrier the goes to platform nine and three quarters and when Naruto goes and tries and goes through he was met with a solid pillar but he didn't have time to get his bearing when Ron went into him

Luckily one of the stations staff members saw the crash and went over and asked ''are you two okay''

Naruto looks up to the staff member and said ''yeah we're fine luckily must have been my unlucky day for me to lose control of the trolly then my friends brother loses control of his and goes into me''

''must be well as long as your both okay have a good day'' the staff member said before going back to do her job

When the two boys got to the feet and Ron said ''what the bloody hell happened''

''well Ron if I hazard a guess, I would say the barrier is sealed'' Naruto said as he gets his and Ron's trollies in order

As Ron was touches the clock strikes eleven and he said ''oh no what are we going to do the train is leaving''

''well I say that we wait for someone to show up'' Naruto said

''hey Naruto, how about we use my dad's car Naruto, and we could fly to Hogwarts'' Ron said

Naruto looks at Ron shocked and said ''Ron I know you can't be that bloody stupid''

''well I am not going to sit around and do nothing until someone shows up'' Ron said then grabs his trolly then speeds out the station to the car and loads it and by the time Naruto get outside Ron was already flying away

With a sigh Naruto sat down at a bench that was nearby looked at his two birds and asked them ''so do you two say give it an hour before writing to Minerva saying the there was a problem with the Barrier'' and both Hedwig and Zazu agreed

It has been a quarter on an hour when Naruto noticed two females one was about the age his mother should be, she has a manacle and the other was a few years older than him

Before Naruto could say anything, he heard Lily say ''hey isn't that Amelia Bones looks like she's been promoted go talk to her Naruto''

''okay but who is she'' Naruto asked

''well we became friends after Severus started to hang out with Draco's father Lucius Malfoy and we got closer after Severus called me a mudblood a foul name that self-righteous purebloods use for non-magical parents though I am not so sure if I am a muggleborn after what Petunia told me anyway thanks for sending your shadowkhan to find my birth parents and when we graduated Hogwarts she became a magical cop called an Auror'' Lily said

''not a problem Kaa-chan I am proud to do'' Naruto thought to his mother then he got up and walks over to the females

When Naruto was close enough he said ''excuse me but are you Amelia Bones''

The one with the manacle turned and said ''yes I am and you are''

Naruto gains a mischievous look and said ''a son of one of your friends since your days in Hogwarts that is assumed dead''

Amelia looks at Naruto confused for a few minutes before saying ''I am sorry, but I don't have any friends that are assumed dead''

''Ohh in that case allow me to introduce myself I am Naruto Potter'' Naruto said causing Amelia to gasp

Then what are you doing here you should be on the train heading to Hogwarts'' Amelia said

Naruto scratched the back and said ''how about we go some placed quirt'' and with a nod from Amelia understanding that someone might overhear them then leads him to someplace private with the younger girl following

When the trio got to a secure location Naruto with a nerves tone said ''well about the barrier you see when I was about to go thought it but it was sealed''

The two females was shocked then the younger one said ''what do you mean I was sealed''

Naruto looks at her and said ''exactly just as it sounds'' and was about to say her name then said ''who are you''

''Ohh my name is Nymphadora Tonks but call me Tonks but call me Nymphadora I will kill you'' Tonks said

''Ohh I doubt you could do that Nymphadora'' Naruto said with a chuckle and was shocked when he saw her hair changed colour and said ''cool trick what else can you do Nymphadora''

Before anything else could be done Amelia said ''are you sure that the barrier was sealed''

''yeah I am cause all the Weasley family, but the youngest son went though just before me'' Naruto explained

''and where is the Weasley'' asked Tonks

''the dumbass took his father's car and went after the train'' Naruto replied

''wait you mean Arthur's flying car'' Amelia asked

''that's the one and the reason I didn't go with him is because I didn't want to ruin my education so I was going to wait an hour before sending a letter to Professor McGonagall saying that I might be late'' Naruto said

''any ideas what could seal the barrier to the platform'' Amelia asked Tonks who shook her head

Naruto remembered the warning he got from Dobby then then mumbled ''this cant a coincidence''

Tonks who heard this asked ''what cane be turned to Amelia and said' 'I might have an idea Amelia''

''what is it'' Amelia asked

''an house elf'' Naruto replied

''and what makes you think that'' Tonks asked

''well a few weeks ago a house elf showed up at Aunt Petunia house and tried and persuade me not to go back to school this year as his words were there is a plot sir a plot to make most horrible things happen and all summer then there is the fact that he was intercepting my mail from my friends hoping that I if I didn't get any get any I would think that they had forgot about me so I wouldn't want to go back'' Naruto said

''wait about that time there was a report for underage levitation spell but as it was their first time they sent a warning that was you'' Amelia said

''your half right but the one that did the magic was the elf probably doing it to protect me in some weird way plus there is the fact that I can do the spell without the doing the spell'' Naruto said

Amelia and Tonks looks at Naruto as if he was crazy and the former said ''nice try Mr Potter but I doubt that is possible''

Naruto gust smirked and both Auror saw a rooster appear in Naruto's eyes and the manacle that Amelia started to levitate then went over and was placed on her other eye and Tonks said ''okay that was neat how did you do that''

''sorry but it's a secret but I might tell you someday'' Naruto said

''Naruto let me talk to Amelia'' Lily asked

''sure'' Naruto thought then said -shadow clone Jutsu- this sudden action caused the Aurors get on edge but was stunned to see an exacted replica of Naruto

-henge- Naruto's mother processed clone said when the smoke cleared Amelia looked like she was seeing a ghost then fainted

Tonks looked over to Lily and said ''cool how did you do this''

''tell you after we wake Amelia up'' Lily said as Naruto gently shock Amelia

Amelia was woken up by someone shaking her the first thing she saw when she woke up was someone with golden blond hair and sapphire blue eyes then remembered what happened before she fainted then she saw Lily and said ''you can't be here your dead'' but all Lily did was whispered something in her ear and her eyes widen then said ''okay your Lily so how are you here''

''well I will tell you how I am here but you both need to swear not to tell anyone but you don't have to swear on your magic mind you I am not that cruel'' Lily said when the two Aurors nodded she told them everything from who and what Naruto really was to how she actually can't have kids then to Kami giving saw how she and James was good people and decided to give her a chance to be the mother she was meant to be to his other powers

Amelia and Tonks looked like fish out of water when thew shock past the latter said ''let me get this straight Naruto is a reincarnated ninja with a power like magic that when used properly can even control the elements and put people on an illusion'' Naruto and Lily nods ''has twelve magical stones known as talismans and it is based on the Chinese Zodiac inside him and each one has a different power some based on the saying around said animal'' gets another nod ''and the only way to remove the talisman is though chi magic and said magic is something that even muggles can used if Naruto chooses to teach them'' again got a nod ''with chi magic people can tell if people are good or bad by the colour green is good and red is bad'' another nod ''I need a drink and a sit down''

''I hear ya boss'' Tonks said

Amelia turned to Tonks and said ''Tonks get Mr Potter to Hogwarts I believe we have taken too much of his time and we have to unseal the barrier and deal with the damage that what Mr Weasley might have caused'' and the close with Lily's spirit dispersed and she went back into her son and Amelia took out her wand and shrunk Naruto luggage then placed it in a bag then gave it to Naruto then said ''Ohh and Tonks you are to stay there until the new year and to let me know if there is trouble that would cause a house elf to do this let me know''

''right boss'' Tonks said while saluted then lead Naruto to a place where witches and wizards use to get to the Hogwarts express and headed to the three broomsticks in Hogsmeade then from there they headed to Hogwarts

When the duo got to Hogwarts, they met with Professor McGonagall who said ''well now isn't this been awhile Nymphadora what brings you here''

''well Professor I am here for two reasons and their both work you see the barrier sealed up leaving Naruto and a Weasley in the muggle side of the station and the Weasley to Arthur's car and is flying here so Director is doing damage control and he would be in trouble if there is some series damage to the secrecy of the magical world'' Tonks said

''my that is bad so do you know what sealed the barrier'' asked the professor

''well that is the other reason Naruto thinks that it was a house elf that sealed the barrier as a way to protect Naruto claiming that something bad is going to happen this year so the Director is keeping me here until new year or if the trouble shows up'' Tonks replied

''oh hopefully its not that bad'' the Professor said

''hey professor before I go off and do something can I ask you what happened to your daughter'' Naruto asked with a smirked

The professor was shocked as there was no way that the twelve-year-old boy in front of her shouldn't even know that she had a daughter said ''and how do you know that I had a daughter Mr Potter''

''well Professor I had some of my shadowkhan do some background check as she asked me to do it'' Naruto replied then hand the professor the findings and said ''and this is what they found out''

Minerva looks at the folder and saw that it has the boy's mother on it so she opens it and read the first page and was shocked when she came across the same thing that made Naruto and his mother go into shock and said ''this can't be right''

''yes, it is you are the birth mother of one Lily that was adopted by the Evens Family''

''you trust what the shadowkhan'' Minerva asked

''yes I do Baa-chan cause you see shortly after I got the mask of Tarakudo I had some look into why Dumbledore blocked most of my potential and it turns out all because of some stupid prophecy that goes something like this _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_'' Naruto replied/quoted

''so what does that mean Whiskers'' Tonks said

''well from what I understand that the one that will vanquish some death fearing asshole will be born when the July ends and whose parents have defied his three tice before the child was conserved and said asshole will mark the baby and said baby will be his equal and the last part is that one of them die and I will say one thing that is I will not be die that easy just because some old guy believes that I need to'' Naruto said

''and what about the part that says have power that the dark lord know not'' asked the Auror in training

''well that could mean anything from my chakra to talisman or could be something else entirely'' Naruto said

''so what are you going to do Naruto'' asked Minerva

''what I do best cause a lot of trouble Baa-chan'' Naruto said with his foxy smile

All Minerva could do was smile at Naruto and said ''but I take it you did more than just relied on what your shadowkhan said right''

''right I did do more I went to Gringotts and got the inheritance test'' Naruto relied then he said ''hey Baa-chan I am going to Hagrid's and see how Brightstar and Silvally are doing as I am sure Hagrid might have tried and tell me something important and I also need to give him two vault cards one is to his vault as I am paying him to look after Brightstar and Silvally and the other card it to buy the stuff for Brightstar and Silvally and stuff to look after them and also you don't have to worry about anyone finding out about you and me as the only people that knows are everyone as well as Amelia'' then started to head to Hagrid's Hut

''alright Naruto but you need to tell what happened at Gringotts'' Minerva said

''alright Baa-chan and I also need to talk to you about something'' Naruto shouted back

When Naruto got to the he saw Hagrid giving Brightstar a bath and said ''hey Hagrid how are you

''ahh Naruto I am doing good'' Hagrid replied then said ''how come you never replied to my letters I sent ya''

''sorry 'bout that Hagrid there has been a crazy house elf intercepting all my mail for most of the summer'' Naruto apologized

''Ohh that sounds interesting so tell me about it'' Hagrid said

''alright but you have to let me bath Brightstar'' Naruto said

''alright I supposed after all she is your unicorn Naruto'' Hagrid said as he handed Naruto tack and instructed Naruto how Brightstar like to be bathed then Naruto told Hagrid about the elf

Once Naruto finished his story he said ''so anything else I might need to know''

''as a matter of fact there is I was tinkering with Silvally with his permission and would have had yours but because of the elf you didn't give it and found that he could talk and I was looking around Godric Gryffindor's chamber and found five disks'' Hagrid said

''I am going to take a guess and say that these disks has something to do with Silvally'' Naruto asked

''**got that right master''** Silvally said coming out of the paddock that Naruto helped Hagrid build then said **''I will admit that I did forgot about them so I will tell you about I get them after a little time had passed after I became Godric's familiar I felt useless to I went to Godric and told him how I felt so he took me to someone that might help and as you know that I am an artificial being I can be modified and that is what Godric's friend did to me then he created the disked that hold five elemental elements and if you install insert them into me I will gain control of that that element''**

''nice so what elements do the disks have'' Naruto asked

''earth, fire, wind, water, thunder'' Hagrid said as he handed the disks to Naruto then said ''hope you're not mad that I did it without your permission''

Naruto just waved it off and said ''nah I'm not mad that you did it but as long as you had Silvally's then I am happy plus you did try not your fault hat an elf was intercepting my mail'' then he reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out the cards and said ''here Hagrid these cards are for you one is for looking after Brightstar and Silvally and the one with Brightstar and Silvally on it is to buy the thing that Brightstar and Silvally need''

Hagrid took the cards and said ''thanks Naruto but ya didn't have to get me a new vault and card I am happy to look after them''

''I know that Hagrid, but I felt like I was taking advantage of you caring personality also they are mine, so it seems right to pay someone to look after them when I can't''

Hagrid with a teary eye said ''thank you Naruto for caring''

''also you should be getting a bank statement on how much you have and how much is in the care vault any day now also if I do get anymore creatures for you to look after your pay will increase '' Naruto said and for the rest of the he and Hagrid talked about other things until it was time for Hagrid to get the fist years and Naruto headed for the great hall

Harem is Hermione, Tonks, Daphne, Fleur, Susan

Thinking Bellatrix Narcissa

Leave suggestions for potential harem members

Other pairing

Neville Ginny and Luna

Tarakudo - Naruto

Ikazuki (Samurai)-Hermine

Murasaki (Razor)

Kiiro (Bat)

Midori (Sumo)

Orenji (Squid)

Kuro (Crab)

Mosugurin (Mini)

Aka (Mantis)

Who should wear whos mask


	10. Chapter 10

Said Do not own HP or Naruto

Naruto will have a harem list is as follows see end of page

''talking''

animal tongue

''thinking''

-spells/Jutsu-

''**Kurama/Oni/summons talking''**

Naruto is sitting at his house table when then other students came in when everyone was settled Naruto was chatting to his friends about varies things that they did over the summer when Hermine said ''hey Naruto why didn't you reply to any of my letters I sent for the first half of summer''

''year same with me apart from the letter that your aunt sent me using Zazu and the letter that I sent you saying thanks for helping my parents'' Neville said

''no problems mate after all I had something that might have helped so I did what I thought was the right move'' Naruto said to and I am sorry about that the thing was a house elf was intercepting all my mail trying to stop me from coming back this year'' Naruto

This news shocked Neville and said ''so somebody doesn't want you here this year''

''I wouldn't say that Nev he seemed like he was doing these things without his master's knowledge'' Naruto said

''what make you say that Naruto'' Hermine said

''its just that he seemed more concerned about my safety than anything else because he told me the something bad is going to happen this year and I shouldn't go back to school this year'' Naruto relied

''great another year of breaking rules'' Hermine groaned

''Ohh come Hermine you knew what you was getting into when we met in Diagon Ally last year for some reason trouble always finds me'' Naruto said

Before long Professor McGonagall came in with the first years and the sorting ceremony started and once the sorting was done Naruto saw the headmaster and his Grandmother leave and said ''looks like Ron showed up''

''And how do you know that Naruto'' Neville asked

''because I just saw Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore just left and I know Ron done something stupid'' Naruto said

Fred and George had heard what Naruto had said ''so Narukins what did Ronnikins do to get in trouble on the day that we arrive at Hogwarts''

''well as you know we couldn't get on the train because the barrier closed before me and Ron could get thought and he thought he would use the car to chase the train'' Naruto said shocking the Weasleys then they chatted about other things

Later after dinner and all the houses was in the common rooms when Professor McGonagall came in to collect Naruto to hear what happened at Gringotts saw that Naruto wasn't in the common room but saw two of her grandson's friends and said ''afternoon Miss Granger Mr Longbottom do you know where I can find Mr Potter''

''I do believe he said he wanted to sleep'' Neville said

''then do you mind going to get him and wake him up if you need to'' asked the elderly professor

''okay Professor'' Neville said as he got up and went up to the bedrooms

After five minutes Neville came down with Naruto and said ''what can I do for you professor''

''well you did say you was going to explain what happened'' the Professor said

''Ohh year I did say that sorry Professor I forgot'' Naruto said

''that alright Naruto now come'' Minerva said then she lead him to her office

Once in the office Minerva said ''alright Naruto please explain that made you think to go to the Gringotts to get full test''

Naruto sat down and said ''well to start it begins at the start of summer you see Kaa-chan was telling me that Auntie was happy to find out that Kaa-chan was a witch but as the years went by she began to hate Kaa-chan so the first night there she used the sheep talisman to have a chat with Auntie and found out that Kaa-chan was adopted and that professor Snape was also being mean to Petunia and as I was cleaning the Petunia's house like I usually do Kaa-chan was telling me what happened the night before then she asked me to send some shadowkhan to try and find her birth parents and so I did and for month and a half there was no news then one morning while I was round the Weasley's the Shadowkhans that I had looking for Kaa-Chan's birth parents showed up while we was having breakfast''

Flashback

Naruto was siting down at the dining table having Breakfast with Molly, Arthur, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny who was trying to hide from Naruto for some reason and Naruto noticed a dark shadow came into and left the and went into the living room and thought ''they must have found something''

As Naruto watch the shadow, he didn't noticed that Bill also saw it and the later said with a shocked tone ''what was that''

''what was what Bill'' Molly asked

''I just saw a really dark shadow come in here and went into the living room'' Bill relied and Fred and George knew what Bill saw

Arthur, Molly and all the kids that can use a wand without getting in getting in trouble with the ministry got out their wands and headed to the living to deal with the shadowkhan and Molly said ''you kids stay here we will deal with whatever that thing is''

Naruto knew he had to think fast he knows the Shadowkhans will not attack them as he gave all nine clans not to attack anyone unless they are provoked, and they will use lethal force on any attacker and without thinking the rabbit symbol appeared in his eyes and a spit second later he was in between the Weasley's and a kneeling ninja Shadowkhan holding a folder and Naruto says to the Weasley's ''stop he is not here to course anyone harm he is only here to report on a mission I had him do at the start of summer so put your wands away and none of you will be hurt''

Molly did like what Naruto said, said ''are you threating us Naruto''

''of course, not Molly the Shadowkhans have orders not to attack anyone unless they are provoked, and they always use lethal force'' Naruto said

Molly not liking what Naruto was saying said to convince Naruto that the being behind him was defending a creature that appears to be dark in nature to step aside ''and how can we trust that they will not attack us''

Naruto just smirked and said ''why not ask the twins after all they did use some of them to pull pranks of last year heck they even went into the shadow realm though they did say that they don't want to go back''

Fred and George came in and said ''its true mum unless Naruto or someone who is wearing one of the oni masks says otherwise they will not harm anyone'' and Molly reluctantly stood down and Naruto turned around and picked up the folder and read it but also made sure that none on the Weasleys was reading over his once he was done he stuck it under his arm turned his attention to the ninja khan and said ''thank you and you are dismissed'' and with a little head bow the khan went in to his shadow then the shadow disappeared then Naruto went up stairs to put the folder but what none of the Weasleys know apart from the twins was that Naruto wasn't going to put it in his trunk after five minutes he came down and said ''hey Arthur mind if I use your floo powder to go to Diagon Ally as I need to go to Gringotts''

''sure, I don't mind you using our floo network to go to Diagon but why do you need Gringotts'' Arthur replied

''just need to confirm something and I hear that Gringotts are the best'' Naruto replied

As Naruto headed to the fireplace when Molly said 'Naruto when you get back you will have to tell us what that thing was''

''actually I don't have to Molly as what I do is none of yours'' Naruto said not like that the lady in front of him is telling him what to do and wasn't his mother or someone he care about then said happily ''well see ya later'' then disappeared in a sea of green flames

When Naruto arrived at Diagon ally he headed start to the bank and got in line after a while he reached the head cashier who said without looking up ''greeting wizard what brings you to Gringotts bank today''

''greeting I am Naruto Potter, and I would like to have a test done and also talk to the Potter account manager please'' Naruto replied

The goblin looked up and saw Naruto said ''of course Noble Potter I will get account Snapfist for you please sit down in the waiting area'' then the goblin jump of his seat and hurried of some place to get the Potter account

''wander what that was about'' Naruto thought

''**I would like to know what is with the noble thing''** Kurama said

''I think it might be to do with the fact you showed the director Naruto's memories from his past life all the disturbing this that happened and still came out still kind and considerate of others and goblins have and are known to give titles to those that deserve it like if Naruto kills a really dangerous beast then he will be known as beast slyer Potter when he come here'' Lily said

After waiting for five minutes the goblin came over and said ''I am sorry Noble Potter, but Account Manager Snapfist is busy at the moment but your meeting be taken by king Ragnok as he has things to talk to you about and was about to send you a letter so if you will follow me'' and with a nod Naruto got up and follow the goblin

Then the goblin stopped outside one of the meeting knocked then waited for a come in and when it came the goblin instructed Naruto to go in then went back to his station to open the door and walk in on the ither side of the room was the king of goblins who said ''greetings Noble Potter please have a seat'' and Naruto does then the goblin continued ''I am so glad that you visited us to day we at Gringotts was about to send a letter to you as we had found some unusual activities with your Trust fault and also the cards you requested for one Rubeus Hagrid one as to his vault with your request for payment for looking after your Creatures that yo u some how gained and the other is for getting their food, bedding etc''

Naruto took the cards and said ''thanks Ragnok'' then he sealed them away before continuing ''now before we begin your stuff do you have a test that allows you so see who our grandparents are''

''we have only one test for that Noble Potter'' replied the goblin king

''okay what does the test do'' Naruto asked

''it is like the identification but more detailed like one who your grandparents are also titles you own and will gain and tell you what abilities you have ether born with or gained also tells you any marriage contract you have'' Ragnok said

''cool I'll take the test sound cool to know what abilities I have'' Naruto said

''right that will be three Galleons Noble Potter but no need to worry as we can take it directly out of your account'' Ragnok said then instructed a goblin to get the test then he turned to Naruto and said ''now while we wait how about we get to what we need to talk about with your account''

''alright sounds good to me but first can you please tell me what is with the Noble Potter that I have been called since I get here'' Naruto asked

''that is your title that I bestowed upon you after your last visit which I need to thank you for but we can get to that later'' Ragnok said

''cool but I am guessing my title and what you are thanking me aren't related'' Naruto said

''quite observant of you and correct Noble Potter the title is because I told and showed the goblins of Gringotts what happened when we went into your mindscape then we voted about giving you a title then the rest is history and as for the other thing is we at Gringotts owe you our deepest thank you'' then he bowed

''no need for that Ragnok but do you mind telling me why you are thanking me'' Naruto asked

''well you see during the ritual that removed the horcrux from you it somehow sent a magical wave that resonated with some dark artifacts that should never have been brought here'' Ragnok explained

''well glad I could help knowingly or unknowingly'' Naruto said

''know then onto business as you have became Gringotts most important client I have decided to change the manager of the Potter accounts as well as your other vaults to me and so I decided to go over past statements and saw there have been some strange withdraws and transfers'' Ragnok said as he handed Naruto the statements

Naruto looks at the statements and said ''so what are you going to do about it Ragnok''

''well at the moment we are looking into it but I am ashamed to admit that whoever is doing it they have covered their tracks very well'' Ragnok said

''well there is one way to find out Ragnok'' Naruto said

''there is what is it'' Ragnok asked

''have you ever heard the turn follow the money'' Naruto asked

Ragnok shook his head and said ''I have not what does the saying mean''

''well to simple put it is a way for police a muggle version of an Auror to catch criminals like a thief mob bosses and power-hungry business owners that want to expand'' Naruto replied

''sound like something we at Gringotts need to keep an eye on'' Ragnok said to himself then asked ''so how does it work''

''quite simple really if the police suspects that someone is involved, they look at every possible lead that could help them including looking at the bank statements to see if there has been any suspicious withdrawals or transfers then they follow that money'' Naruto explained

''but how does that help us find out who is taking you money Noble Potter'' Ragnok asked

''easy just place tracking spell on the money in the vault then we wait for the next transaction then we will have our answer on who is stealing from me'' Naruto said

After hearing what the reincarnated boy's plan was Ragnok had a sly smile and said ''you know something that is properly the best idea I have ever heard plus it might help the Auror out and make we can make a profit I will sent a letter to the head of Aurors after we are finished here about a deal thank you again Noble Potter you have helped Gringotts'' Ragnok said

''you welcome Ragnok'' Naruto said

While Naruto and Ragnok was waiting for the goblin to came back with the test for Naruto the duo was having a casual confiscation when Naruto remembered something said ''hey Ragnok I have something that might help you and me with you getting mail to me without removing the spell that diverts all my Gringotts mail''

This catches the goblins interests and said ''and how can you do that

Naruto gave the goblin a foxy smile and said '' like this'' then did some hand seals then said -summoning Jutsu-

Then there was a poof of smoke and when I cleared Gamakichi stood there then he greeted Naruto **''yo Naruto who are you''** then he saw the king of goblins and said **''so Naruto who is your creepy looking friend here he look like he could give anyone nightmares''**

''I think I will let him introduce himself Kichi though I think it would be an idea you go first'' Naruto said

''**hello there, I am Gamakichi next head of the Gama summoning clan''** the toad introduced

''nice to meet you Gamakichi I am the king of goblins and the director of Gringotts bank that you are in and my name is Ragnok'' Ragnok said

Gamakichi then turned to Naruto and said **''well Naruto pops has talked to the Gama elders and they said they want to talk to the person that you talked about''**

''well that good as he is right here so you can reverse me and I will drag Ragnok with me'' Naruto said and as he walked round the desk and placed a hand on Ragnok shoulder then Kichi disappeared in the same way he appeared in then Naruto and Ragnok followed in the same manner

**Mount Myōboku**

When Naruto and Ragnok appeared Mount Myōboku Ragnok looked a little dizzy when it subsided he looked around and saw a dull, rusty red toad a brighter red colour markings around his eyes and on his lips and chest and was about the size of Kurama and he said **''hey there Naruto nice of you to come''** then he noticed Ragnok then said ** ''and you brought something else''** then he gave Ragnok his attention then said **''greetings being I am the Chief of the Gama Clan Gamabunta and who and what are you''**

Ragnok looked up to meet the toads eyes and said ''greeting Chief Gamabunta I am what people in my world call a Goblin and I am their king also the Director of a bank for the magical folks in magical Britain and my name is Ragnok''

''**so you're the race that Naruto told us about said that you are noble in your own right respects those that respects you and perfect at handling money so it is an honour to meet you''** the chief toad said

''and the same to you to Chief Gamabunta though I wish that Naruto had told me about you'' Ragnok said

Gamabunta laugh and said **''don't take it to heart Ragnok he has had a hard life that grown men crumble thanks to him holding the nine tailed fox''**

Ragnok looked at the toad confused and said ''wait I must have missed heard you but did you say nine'' with that Bunta nodded then Ragnok continued ''but I went in to Noble Potter's mind a couple of week ago and met Kurama but he had ten tail''

Naruto then stepped in before Bunta or Ragnok say anything and began to tell them about when he met Kami

Flashback

Naruto took a few moments to think it though then said with conviction in his voice ''okay I will do it''

Kami clamped her hands together and said ''wonderful now on to the important bits'' then she waved her hand then next to Naruto a little fox with ten tails appeared

The ten tailed fox looked around saw Naruto and said **''hey kit what is going here''**

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and said ''well here's the thing Kurama'' Naruto then Kurama what kami had told him ''and that's about it''

''**Only you would get this type of offer'' **Kurama said then turns to the goddess then said **''so what going to happen to me''**

Kami looked at the little fox then said ''well that is your decision Kurama''

''**well then if that's the case I want to stay with the kit''** Kurama said

''What if you come with me then there is now way to get back and I thought you wanted to go home and be with your bijuu siblings'' Naruto said

''**and you are like a son to me I might not have held you, but it was me you came to when you had problems and I have watched you grow up''**

Kami who had a smirk said ''oh Kurama I am surprised you haven't noticed it yet''

''**noticed what yet'' **the ten tailed fox said

Naruto took a long look at the fox then noticed something then said ''Kurama you have ten tails''

Kurama looked behind him and saw that he indeed did have ten tails but before he could say anything Kami said ''I know that you would choose to stay with Naruto so when I summoned you I merge all the tailed beasts and mage you the new ten tailed but unfortunately you wont be keeping the power as you world need the bijuu to protect it in case something happens and the ninjas can't handle it as you bijuu/s are its guardians and every world has something like this'' then she hold out her hands and in flash of light there was a lifeless dummy replica of Kurama then kami waved her hand and Kurama turned into a ball of light and then it split in two one went into the replica then it disappeared and the other one went into Naruto and before Naruto could voice his concerns the goddess continued ''don't worry I put two very special seals on the new guardian one stops people trying to steal his chakra and the other one prevents him being sealed ''

End flashback

''**well that explains where the bijuu went only you can cause something that like Naruto''** Bunta said to Naruto

Naruto just laugh and said ''well I have to find a way to annoy baa-chan and ero-sannin now that I am dead on that earth''

The chief toad laughed then turned to the goblin and said **''anyway I am sure that there have been people who was nice to him but ended up betraying him and I know some legends about goblin greedy and nasty no offence king Ragnok''**

''none taken'' Ragnok simply said

''**and I know Naruto has some kind of empath ability thanks to the fox so even though he knows he can trust you he has had to live with though that kind of treatment how would you turn out''** Bunta asked

''I see your point and because of his empath powers and what goblins are by nature I to would be like Noble Potter'' Ragnok said

''**now on to business''** Bunta said then turned to Ragnok and said **''now Ragnok Naruto told us that someone is diverting his mail from your bank and that he want us to be you're your messenger''**

''well chief Gamabunta I didn't even know that Noble Potter had something like this so I didn't know he talked to you about'' Ragnok said

''**mind if I talk to the Gama elders be for we talk Ragnok'' **Bunta said

''of cause take you time Chief Gamabunta and Toad elders'' Ragnok said and the three toads hopped away

After about ten minutes the toads came back and two little toads hopped over one was green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee and the other was has a green underside with purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body. The top of her head looks as though she is wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath, giving her an 'old woman' look and the green one said **''greetings Ragnok I am Fukasaku and this is Shima and are the elders of the Gama clan''**

''greeting Elder Fukasaku and Elder Shima have you made your decision'' Ragnok asked

''**we have, and we agree to be your messenger Ragnok for two reasons the first and the most important is we care about Naruto like we did with his original father and that someone is trying to control the boy is inexcusable as Naruto has told us how a wizard bank works and is like a storage seal and the boy might want something from the vault that might be important and the other reason simple put we are more curious about the world that the boy is now a part of''** Fukasaku said and for the next five to ten minutes the Gama elders and the goblin king negotiated then Fukasaku handed Ragnok a parchment and said **''when you need a messenger just channel some of your magic and it will summon a toad now our business is finished we will send you back''** and both Naruto and Ragnok disappeared in the same way they appeared

Gringotts Ragnok's office

The duo just appeared in Ragnok's office when the door opened and the goblin that went to get the test for Naruto walked up to Ragnok and said ''here is the test for Noble Potter your majesty''

Ragnok took the test and said ''thank you'' then he turned to Naruto and said ''now Noble Potter this test is like the identification test you did last year but a bit more detailed for example the identification test shows the name of someone normal name like your did but this test will show your name like normal but also shows your parents true and given name also shows your grandparents as well as your titles you have and gain and tell as any and all abilities or powers you have do you understand'' and Naruto nodded then Ragnok said ''now all we need for you to put a few more drops of blood on to the parchment'' Naruto nodded and did as instructed

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze/ Naruto Potter**

**D.O.B: 10.10.1555 (D.U) 31.07.2005 (Current)**

**Father: Minato Namikaze (D.U) James Potter (Current)**

**Mother: Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze (D.U) Lily (McGonagall) Evens Potter (Current)**

**Maternal Grandparents: Minerva McGonagall & Uncle Chan**

**Paternal Grandparents: Fleamont Potter & Euphemia Potter**

**Paternal Ancestors:** **Godric Gryffindor Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw,** **Ignotus Peverell, Linfred of Stinchcombe**

**Godfather: Jiraiya (D.U) Sirius Black (Current)**

**Heir by Inheritance: House Uzumaki (D.U), Namikaze (D.U), House Potter, House Peverell, House Gryffindor, House Hufflepuff, House Ravenclaw**

**Heir by Conquest: House Slytherin**

**Titles Claimed: Hair to House of Potter, Hair to House of Peverell, Hair to House of Gryffindor, Hair to House of Hufflepuff, Hair to House of Ravenclaw, Hair to House of Slytherin, lord of Shadowkhan**

**Titles to gain: lord Potter, lord Peverell, lord Gryffindor, lord Hufflepuff, lord Ravenclaw, lord Slytherin**

**Abilities/Powers born: Elemental manipulation, Illusion strength enhancing, speed enhancing surface walking, parsletonge, transformation (two types), Metamorphmagi, werefox, Empath**

**Abilities/Powers gained:**** Levitation/Telekinesis, Super Strength,****Invisibility,****Super Speed,****Astral Projection,****Combustion****, ****Animation,****Healing/Regeneration, Shapeshifting (into any known Animal muggle magical or prehistoric), Immortality/Rejuvenation,****Heat Vision,****Spiritual Balance, Chi Magic**

When both Naruto and Ragnok looked at the parchment the latter said ''well that is quite something not in your teens yet and quite powerful already though can I ask you a few questions''

Naruto not seeing any harm said ''sure ask away then I will ask the questions that I have''

''well I see a few things on here that I cant make heads or tails with so what is the difference in the strength and speed enhancing to the ones you gained'' Ragnok asked

''well the enhancing ones require me to pump my chakra into my muscles and how strong or fast I become depends on how much chakra I am putting in and it needs to be constant flow where as the super ones multiples ones own by ten to twenty times'' Naruto explained

''right what about the lord of shadowkhan and what is a shadowkhan'' asked the goblin king

''the Shadowkhan are tribes of ninja-like, shadow spirit warriors from the Shadow Realm. While some are reminiscent of ninjas, most others simply look like red-eyed, blue-skinned creatures wearing black suits'' Naruto said then summoned one of the nine khans

''okay next question what does surface walking mean'' Ragnok asked

''that is simple if I add chakra to my feet I can walk on any flat surface'' Naruto said then demonstrated by walking up to a wall then walked up it then the ceiling then down the other wall then he sat back down and said ''anything else Ragnok''

''last one what is chi magic'' Ragnok

''well it is magic that muggle can use is they know how to'' Naruto answered

''okay that is that is all my question now for your questions Noble Potter'' Ragnok asked

''okay first question as I am the heir to multiple houses do I need to take multiple wifes'' Naruto asked

''that is an excellent question Noble Potter but yes you do but you need to take no more than two wifes per house'' Ragnok said

''okay my next question is do I have any marriage contracts'' Naruto asked then he said -Shadow Clone Jutsu- then then the clone said -Henge-

''yes you do'' Ragnok said as he picked a parchment reading it then said ''now you have three out standing one was made by your Paternalgrandfather to the Delacour we have one you as the oldest Potter and Daphne Greengrass made be your father to the Greengrass between their oldest daughter and the Potter's oldest son before the Potters discovered they can't have children and lastly there is one between you and a Ginevra Weasley bade by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett''

''so that is why Molly has been putting love potion in your food and drink Naruto'' Lily said to her son

''your properly correct about that Kaa-chan'' Naruto said to his mother then turned to the goblin and said ''is there a way to dissolve the contract between me and Ginny''

Ragnok looks at Naruto then shook his head and said ''unfortunately Noble Potter there is not you see the contract was made thanks to someone who thinks he is your magical guardian even though that is false but as he is a powerful wizard so the magic that makes the contract powerful and the only thing that can dissolve the contract is the head of the Potter house''

''then could I dissolve the contract'' Lily asked

''hmmm'' Ragnok said while thinking then said ''you might be able to Mrs Potter as you are the wife of the late James Potter so until Noble Potter is of age you are the acting head of the Ancient and noble Potter house so do you know what to do''

Lily nodded then said ''I Lily Potter wife of the late James Potter acting head to the Potter house dissolve the marriage contract between Naruto Potter and Ginevra Weasley so mote it be'' When she finished she knew something was wrong as she was out of breath and sweaty

Ragnok looked at the contract and saw that it had been dissolved and said ''congratulations Mrs Potter you did it'' and when he saw the stat Lily was in was in he said ''you look a mess Mrs Potter though I can hazard a guess as to why you are like that''

''so can I Chief Ragnok, this is not my body so my connection to my magic is not there so I don't have it however because this is my son's body there is a connection to my body and the connection is strong enough that I can use my magic but to use it takes its tall one this clone's body'' Lily said

Ragnok nodded and said ''my hypothesis exactly Mrs Potter you can disperse now we goblin may have a nasty reputation even we wouldn't want to piss of our most important client and after seeing what he is capable of I don't want to piss him of''

''thank you Chief Ragnok'' Lily said before the clone popped

''any more question Noble Potter'' Ragnok asked

''I have two more the first is how do I activate the werefox genes'' Naruto asked

''my best guess would me get bitten by a werewolf and the other question'' Ragnok asked

''what is a Metamorphmagi'' Naruto asked

''it is a rare ability that allows someone to change there appearance at will kinda like your henge jutsu'' Ragnok answered

''cool'' Naruto said before saying ''thank you Chief Ragnok you have been helpful today''

''it is no problem Noble Potter I will let Mrs Molly Weasley know that the marriage contract has been dissolved''

''think you could wait until I go back to school'' Naruto asked

''may I ask why'' Ragnok asked

''because the last thing I need is Molly putting more love potions in my food and drink to the point that I am admitted to a magical hospital due to love potion poisoning as I am not sure the horse talisman will help with that'' Naruto said

''hmm I see your point okay I will wait till you are back at Hogwarts'' Ragnok said as he showed Naruto out''

End of flashback

Harem is Hermione, Tonks, Daphne, Fleur, Susan

Thinking Bellatrix Narcissa

Leave suggestions for potential harem members

Other pairing

Neville Ginny and Luna

Tarakudo - Naruto

Ikazuki (Samurai)-Hermine

Murasaki (Razor)

Kiiro (Bat)

Midori (Sumo)

Orenji (Squid)

Kuro (Crab)

Mosugurin (Mini)

Aka (Mantis)

Who should wear whos mask


	11. Chapter 11

Said Do not own HP or Naruto

Naruto will have a harem list is as follows see end of page

''talking''

animal tongue

''thinking''

-spells/Jutsu-

''**Kurama/Oni/summons talking''**

**A/N forgot to put something about Hogwarts in the previous chapter as it will be mentioned in this chapter**

After Naruto finished telling his grandmother about what happened at happened at Gringotts Minerva hugged her grandson and said ''well you seemed to have an eventful summer''

''you could saw that'' Naruto said

''now it make sense you about Hogwarts it's not the school that you own but it is the grounds that Hogwarts is on and just so you know you don't have to go back to the Dursleys'' Minerva said

''actually I think it would be best if I did as I would like Dumbledore thinks he can still manipulate me and I want to make sure that Aunt Petunia is okay as in know Marge is going over there and she might say something about Kaa-chan that might set Auntie off'' Naruto replied

Minerva was now confused and said ''wait Naruto why would Petunia be annoyed over something that this Marge would say as I was sure that she hated Lily which started out as jealousy''

''a slight miss understanding true she was jealousy that Kaa-chan was a witch but one night Auntie overheard Jiji and Baa-chan say that Lily was adopted and then there was the fact that some guy name Severus was picking on Auntie as she is a muggle and Snape and Kaa-chan was a witch and wizard and Kaa-chan only found this out at the start of summer as she used the sheep to enter a sleeping Auntie and they chatted and they made up'' Naruto replied

''I see because Petunia doesn't know about your talisman powers, she doesn't know that Lily is alive and so she thinks she cant make up with her and because she thinks it is a dream she finally let go of that jealousy'' Minerva said before saying now Naruto off to bed''

''okay Baa-chan night'' Naruto said as he got and headed to the door to head back to the Gryffindor tower

Naruto got to the door when his grandmother said ''oh yeah Naruto what did you want to talk about''

''that can wait for another time as it was is about a marital room'' Naruto said

''ahh I see it is because of your marriage contract to Miss Greengrass current'' and Naruto nodded ''and you want to at least get to know her first right''

After nodding Naruto said ''I may not believe in marriage by contract but that does not stop me from trying to get to know the person and seeing if I fall for them and I will tell them that I need a minimum of six wifes''

Minerva smiled and said ''that's good now of to bed with you'' and as Naruto was heading to the door once more he heard his grandmother say ''Ohh and another thing I don't want you to look for a werewolf to see if their virus activates your werefox genes okay''

''no need to worry Baa-chan I don't need to look for one as I am sure I will meet one thank to my kind of luck the question isn't about me looking for one it's when I run into one'' Naruto said with his fox like grin

''and that is why I am worried I just found out my daughter is somewhat okay and you are my grandson so off cause I am going to worry even if you are immortal thanks to the dog'' Minerva said and with a quick night from both parties Naruto headed to the Gryffindor tower

When Naruto got into the common room, he was met with an angry Ron who saw Naruto and said ''you Bastard you got me in trouble''

Naruto looks at Ron with a confused look and said ''come again how did I get you in trouble''

''t you told on me about me taking the car'' Ron said

''and how on earth was I getting out of telling Amelia Bones and Tonks were you went'' Naruto asked

''well you could have come with me'' Ron said

''and risk of getting expelled no thanks I would rather get in trouble for being late then something that could get me expelled so you got in trouble all on your own so fuck off as I am going to bed'' Naruto said

It has been a few days since Hogwarts started the first term and he is currently in the one class he was dreading defence against the dark arts or DADA for short and when the door to the professor's office opened and the teacher came out he said ''hello I am sure you all already know me but I will introduce myself any way I am Gilderoy Lockhart, order of merlin third class honorary member of the dark forces defence league and five time winner of witch's weekly most charming smile'' and all the girls are all signing in a heavenly way including Hermine which Naruto didn't seemed to like

Kurama felt and saw that Naruto was jealous said **''careful kit your powers might act up if you get even more jealous''**

While the professor was handing out some quiz sheet he handed Hermine a couple to Hermine who get a bit bashful and the ten-tailed fox was proven right as the rat appeared in Naruto's eyes and the skeleton that was hanging from the ceiling moved and growled then stopped scaring everyone in the classroom but the professor in order to take credit said ''nothing to worry about its just a simple spell that I know that can make skeletons move and act as if it was alive'' then continued to had the quiz sheets out

Hermine knew that it wasn't a spell that made the skeleton move looked back at Naruto who was rubbing his eyes and when he was done, he looked over to her and she saw the rat flashing in Naruto eyes

When Gilderoy finished handing the questions out he stood by his desk and said' 'you have thirty Minutes'' and when all the students had a quill in their hands he said' 'start''

Naruto read the questions and thought ''what the what kind of questions are these the shinobi academy had better questions and they was still stupid''

''I agree Naruto'' Lily said as she has been seeing what Naruto's past life was like

''**so, what are you going to do kit''** the fox asked

''the only thing I usually do with this kind of test'' Naruto replied

''and what is that'' Lily asked

''take a nap'' came Naruto's response as he placed the questions to one side crossed his arms rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes

After the test time Gilderoy was looking though the quiz and said ''I am disappointed that hardly anyone knows that lilac is my favourite but Miss Hermine Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and also market my own brand of potions for hair care although I must say that I am very disappointed in the Famous Naruto Potter as he not only didn't he answer a single question but he didn't bother filling in in his name now son why didn't you answer''

Naruto who was still sleeping didn't answer next to him Ron was smirking as he jolted Naruto awake and said ''I didn't it'' making everyone but the some of the Slytherins

Professor Lockhart said ''I know you didn't do the quiz now I am asking why didn't you even attempted to do it''

''oh you mean that sorry excuse of a test that deserves to be taken by your fangirls then I will gladly answer I didn't think it was worth answering as none of the questions in question is a DADA topic after all what is knowing what your favourite colour and ambitions do us if/when we face against someone who would be trying to hurt us'' Naruto answered before sitting down and receiving glares from most of the girls but Naruto was unaffected by the glares due to what his past was like

Acting as if nothing had happed Gilderoy said ''now it is my job to arm you against some of the most foulest creatures known to wizardkind some of you might just face your worst nightmares''

''I am having one of my worst nightmares right now'' Naruto mumbled

''now I must ask you not to scream'' the Professor said as he went to a covered up cage tapped it a little with his wand and grabbed the top pulled it while saying ''as it might provoke them'' reviling blue creatures with wings

Seamus laughed and said ''Cornish Pixies''

''freshly caught Cornish Pixies'' Lockhart said causing most of the class to laugh

''please don't tell me he is going to do what I think he is going to do'' Naruto thought as he steadily went for his wand

''I think he might Naruto'' Lily said

''**If the dumbass does then that is a special kind of dumb and I would also fell sorry for you kit out of the two you had I would prefer Voldemort''** kurama said

''I would to'' Naruto said

Then the professor opened the cage and the pixies all rushed out causing all the students to panic after a couple of minutes the only people who was in the class was Naruto, Hermine Neville who was hanging from the chandler and the professor who looked lost

One of the pixies grabbed Hermine she said ''let go of me'' while shaking her head trying to get the pixie to let go

''Hermine stay still'' Naruto said and when Hermine stopped moving Naruto swag a book he was holding and swatted the pixie then said ''I have had enough of this'' then the rabbit appeared in his eyes then he run grabbed the cage the rounded up the pixies and once the pixies was in the cage the rooster appeared in his eyes then gently brought Neville down then the trio walked out the door and Naruto was trying to convince Hermine that Gilderoy was a shit professor

It is the weekend and the Gryffindor Quidditch team was heading to the pitch for practice when they run in to the Slytherin team and the captain handed Wood a note telling them that the Slytherin team need it as they need to train their seeker which turned out to be Malfoy who said ''that right I am the new Slytherin teams seeker and that is not all that is new this year'' and the team showed there new brooms ''because my father can afford the best''

Naruto started to laugh so that it caught his friends attention who was waiting to watch the practice and when they got there Hermine asked ''what is so funny Naruto''

Calming down a little Naruto said ''not much just Malfoy telling us that he just payed his way on to the Slytherin Quidditch team'' before laughing again

Getting mad at what Naruto just said, said ''hey I did not buy my way onto the team''

''really would your father give the Slytherin team the latest broom if you didn't want to join the team'' Neville asked

''of cause not why would he waste money'' Malfoy asked

''that would be the definition of buying your way into the something'' Hermine said

''well nobody asked you, you filthy mudblood'' Malfoy said

Naruto heard what Malfoy said stopped laughing immediately and there was a chill in the air and Naruto walked up to Malfoy, but you couldn't see his eyes and said ''what did you just Hermine''

Malfoy smirked and said ''I called her for what she really is filthy mudblood who doesn't even deserve to be at this noble school like all mudbloods''

Naruto grabbed Malfoy by his jumper lifted him up and Naruto looked at Malfoy dead in the eyes which scared the latter as Naruto's eyes wasn't his normal blue they were blood red and slitted like a fox then said ''now you listen to me and you better listen good cause I will not repeat myself okay never and I never call Hermine a mudblood with me around other wise you will be in the infirmary'' when Naruto finished orange bubbles like substance was coming out of Naruto skin and forming some kind of cloak and it burned Malfoy a little but it was agony to him

Naruto stopped and after about a minute he blink shook his head then the cloak dispersed then said **''sorry about that teme well I better disappear''** then he disappeared in a sweal of fire

Hermine quickly took off to look for Naruto leaving both quidditch teams confused before the Slytherin team remembered Malfoy was somehow brunt by Naruto and getting him to the infirmary leaving the Gryffindor team and Neville and Wood said ''hey Neville right'' and got a nod ''so got any idea was that cloak like thing was''

''no, I don't that is the first time I saw it'' Neville replied before running after Hermine

Hermine who was running quickly turned a corner and run in to someone and the collision caused both Hermine and the other person to fall on their asses the other person said ''blimey girl what is the rash''

Hermine looked up and saw that she had run in Tonks and said ''hey you're the girl that brought Naruto here and on recon for that warning Naruto received''

''that is me and you must be Hermine Naruto talks about you sometimes was what was the rush about'' Tonks asked

And so, Hermine told Tonks what just happened and when Hermine finished Neville showed up and said ''found Naruto yet Hermine''

Hermine shook her head and said ''no Nev I have not as I run into Tonks here and just finished telling her what happened so do you have any ideas where he might be''

Before Neville or Tonks could say anything, Professor McGonagall showed up and said ''hello Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom I was just looking for you two''

''why was you looking for us Professor last I checked me, and Neville haven't done anything wrong'' Hermine said

''I know nether of you have done nothing wrong, but I am sure both of you know why Kurama was in control of my grandson'' asked Naruto's grandmother

Both Hermine and Neville looked confused as to who the professors grandson was Tonks was wandering who Kurama was asked ''professor who is Kurama''

''Ohh Naruto might not have told you about it but he is something called a jinchūriki a human that hold a living being inside of them and Naruto hold a ten-tailed fox called Kurama'' Minerva said

''wait Naruto is your grandson'' Neville asked

''yes he is and can you please keep it a secret'' asked the professor and the trio nodded then she said ''now come on we will go to my office and you can tell me what happened'' and so Minerva headed to her office with Tonks, Hermine and Neville following close behind her

When the group of four got to Professor's office they saw Naruto one a chair passed out and Hermine walk over to Naruto and mumbled ''what happened outside Naruto'' then went to stroke a few strands of hair but the moment she touched his head her world went dark then she collapses causing the others to panic

''do you know what happened to Hermine professor'' asked a nerves Neville

''I think I do Mr Longbottom someone or something pulled her into Naruto's mindscape'' the professor answered

''cool I want to know what a mindscape and what pulled Hermine'' Tonks said as she reached for Naruto's forehead and her world went dark then she collapsed

''what are we going to do professor'' Neville asked

''well I want to know what happened that caused Kurama to take over Naruto and there has to be something that you must want to find out about Naruto'' the professor said

''well I am curious about the ten-tailed fox and what that bubbly stuff was'' Neville said

''that good Neville now how about we touch his head together'' asked the professor and Neville nodded and at the same time the duo touched Naruto and like the two before them their world went dark then collapses

Naruto's Mindscape

When Minever and Neville got their bearings, they was in an office with Hermine and Tonks and before anyone could say anything the door to the office opened and Lily came in and said ''hi everyone and welcome to Naruto's mindscape''

Minerva walk up to Lily and ''hello Lily can you forgive me for leaving at an orphanage all though years ago''

''off course I do I know you was ether going through a tough time or had a good reason to do it mother'' Lily said before saying ''boy saying that feels weird''

Minerva smiled and said ''I am sure it does, but can you please take us to see Naruto as we have something to discuss''

''of cause you are well he is on his way to talk to Kurama about the tailed-beast cloak so I will take you there'' Lily said then she lead the group to wherever Kurama was

The group just exit the building when Hermine asked ''hey Mrs Potter what is this place it looks like it is from Japan the feudal era''

''please call me Lily dear and this is Konoha Naruto home village from his past life'' Lily replied

''man, when he told me that his world was like feudal japan, I didn't believe him but seeing it tell me otherwise'' Neville said

''same with me two'' Hermine said

After a little more walking the group was almost on top off mountain that over looks the village and Tonks noticed something ''hey Lily is it always sunset here''

''so you noticed ahh Tonks and there is a reason for it which you will see in a minute'' Lily said as they got on top of the monument and they saw the most beautiful anyone could see the village and then trees around it set in a golden glow thanks to the ever setting sun and they had a look of wander and when lily saw the looks she said ''I know right I had the same look the first time I saw it this was Naruto's favourite place in his other life'' then she led them in to a cave

They had been in the cave for a few minutes when the group saw ten stone statues one was appeared to be hanging on the cave wall and it was of body absent of it limbs and wrapped up in a swirl with it head in the centre with twelve octagonal shape stone with an animal carved in then in a semicircle under its head while the other statues was free standing The next statue was the most human-looking of the batch which was clad in ninja like clothing and sporting weapons such as shuriken and katanas and had a label saying Ninja Khan, the next statue was somewhat human like but it had pointed legs and blades for fingers with a label saying Razor Khan, the statue after that was the only one that possessed wings and only one eye with a label saying Bat Khan, the next statue after that was incredibly huge and muscular and looked the strongest and most durable of the lot and the label said Sumo Khan, the statue after that looked like samurai but dressed in black armor equipped with blades and with a tag saying Samurai Khan, that statue after that was the scariest looking one out the lot and it had two tentacle-like arms and the label said Squid Khan, the next statue had a crablike pincer arm and an arm resembling a claw and the label said Crab Khan the statue after that was the smallest one and the label said Mini Khan and the last one resembling praying mantises with a label saying Mantis Khan then they heard **''I am telling you kit it is true that since your birth in this life but I am not sure why after all Kami did made me powerless''**

After a few seconds Naruto had a thought and said ''maybe she just took you powers but she didn't say that you was so maybe if I can find or make something I can give you a body on the real world and you can see how wonderful this world it from your own two fox eyes and if you are attacked then yo wouldn't be defenceless''

''**hmm that sounds like a plausible reason brat I am surprized this place didn't heat up with that good thought you had you just now''** Kurama joked

''well I could turn your cave into a lava bed if you want more heat'' Naruto joked back and they both laughed before he was tackled from behind and faceplanted the ground causing the fox to laugh even harder when Naruto said ''hey Hermine''

''Naruto what was that thing with Malfoy'' Hermine

''oh that don't worry about it Hermine it is or was quite common for people who have things like fluffy behind me sealed in to them and it is called the tailed beast cloak and I don't feel sorry about Malfoy getting a chakra burn'' Naruto replied and then three visitors looked and saw the gigantic fox and was terrified of it causing the fox to laugh

After calming down and before Hermine or Neville could ask Naruto or Kurama any questions Minerva asked ''alright can you tell me what happened and what is a chakra burn''

Naruto then told his grandmother what happened at the quidditch pitch and what a chakra burn was and the only way to get one then went into what a chakra cloak was

When Naruto was done Hermine asked ''Naruto why did you bet you get so pissed when Malfoy called me a mudblood''

''**I can answer that as there are two reason the first is when someone has something like me sealed into them they gain some of the animals instincts and traits of that animal like cats like the milk and foxes being tricksters and pranksters which increases his natural once that he got from Kushina''** Kurama said

''I kinda get it now but that still doesn't answers my question'' Hermine said

''**I am getting to that the other reason is only Minerva knows this but Naruto is a werefox and even though the cells for it is dormant he still has the fox instincts now think about this Hermine as you are smart when does a canine like wolf or fox get aggressive''** Kurama said

Hermine did as the fox instructed and began to think when a fox would become aggressive then she said ''the only times that I can think of when a fox would become aggressive like that the first few I doubt would be that intense and the only time that intense would be in order to protect it mate''

''**and there you have your answer''** Kurama said

''wait you mean to tell me that Naruto love me'' Hermine said when she realised what the fox meant

Naruto heard what Hermine said got annoyed said ''hey I would appreciate it if you didn't talk like I am not here Hermine and I do have feeling for you just not sure how strong they are so can we talk about this when we are in the real world and alone''

''sure'' Hermine said as she is fighting back a blush and seemed to be losing the fight causing everyone to laugh

For the next few hours the group chatted then it was time to get back into the real world so they said their good byes then the four visitors along with the owner began to fade

Real world

The group woke up and gained their bearings when Minerva said ''okay Naruto, Hermine and Neville I will deal with Professor Snape and Naruto I want you to keep that temper under control and I know it might be hard but you need to try''

''okay Baa-chan for you I will try'' Naruto replied

''alright you lot get on with what you was doing'' Minerva said

When Naruto his friends and Tonks exit the deputy's office Tonks asked ''hey Naruto do you know when the threat would start''

''if I had to guess it might happen on all hallows eve'' Naruto said

''okay then'' Tonks said then she went on her own way

Harem is Hermione, Tonks, Daphne, Fleur, Susan

Thinking Bellatrix Narcissa

Leave suggestions for potential harem members

Other pairing

Neville Ginny and Luna

I know you people want me to put Luna in with Naruto but I have other plans for her

Masks

Tarakudo - Naruto

Ikazuki (Samurai)-Hermine

Murasaki (Razor)

Kiiro (Bat)

Midori (Sumo)

Orenji (Squid)

Kuro (Crab)

Mosugurin (Mini) - Tonks

Aka (Mantis)

Who should wear whos mask


	12. Chapter 12

Said Do not own HP or Naruto

Naruto will have a harem list is as follows see end of page

''talking''

animal tongue

''thinking''

-spells/Jutsu-

''**Kurama/Oni/summons talking''**

It has been a few days since the incident at the quidditch pitch and later that day Hermine and Naruto talked about Naruto's instincts and that he would need a minimum of six but no more than twelve wifes and as Naruto anticipated Hermine didn't like the thought of sharing but after a couple of words by Lily in private she agreed while having her face looked like a ripe tomato and they then decided to be in a relationship but at the moment they decided to keep it quite and agreed to revile it when need they need to

And at the moment Naruto is heading to the headmaster's office as he had been called there while being led by his grandmother when they got there he saw the headmaster along with Malfoy and an older man that Naruto guessed was the teme's father as he had the same type of superiority complex aura around them then Naruto said '' hey headmaster how are you'' then he turned to Draco and said ''hey Malfoy nice scar''

''Mr Potter do you know why you are here'' Dumbledore asked

''properly has something to do with Malfoy new burn scare'' Naruto said without caring what he had done to the boy a few days prier

''yes, it is can you tell me what happened'' Dumbledore asked

''I cant tell you much Professor but one moment I was laughing because I made a joke about Malfoy buying his way on to the Slytherin Quidditch team Malfoy denying the clam then Hermine said something Malfoy called her that foul name that self-righteous pure-blooded d-bags use after that I don't know what happened as that next thing I know I was waking up in Professor McGonagall's office'' Naruto replied while plying on the words a little bit

''well I still say let me punish the boy headmaster the boy need to know who he was dealing with'' said the older Malfoy

''I understand that Lucius, but I can't let you simply punish Naruto over an accident'' said the headmaster

Naruto heard this smirked and said ''actually Professor Dumbledore he cant punish me no matter what''

''and why is that boy'' Lucius demanded

''simple you see Mr Malfoy the girl that you son called a mudblood happens to be dating me'' Naruto said knowing that there are some laws that allows him to defend his mate/s when it is needed and not get punished by it and as the potters all of Naruto's houses are the ancient and noblest there are he is immune to getting punished

Lucius understood what Naruto was getting at started to sweat a little knowing the same laws then thought ''so the boy want to play that game eh okay let's play'' said ''that is well and good but the Malfoys have the title of noble''

''that nice Mr Malfoy'' Naruto said in a non-caring voice

Lucius not catching Naruto tone ''so will you back down''

Naruto looks at Lucius and say ''not a chance the Malfoys might have noble title but the Potters have the title of the Most ancient and noble''

Lucius upon hearing what Naruto said looked like he had seen a ghost and knowing he couldn't beat Naruto back down by saying said ''that is all good day headmaster'' then he turned to his son ''come Draco'' then the duo left

When both Malfoys left Dumbledore turned to Naruto and said ''good work my boy but I still need to punish you for what you did so for the next two weeks you will be helping Professor Lockhart with his fan mail''

''okay professor'' Naruto said meanwhile in his mindscape the fox was laughing so hard that he was almost crying

''now that is out if the way I would like to ask you something Naruto in private'' Dumbledore asked before turning to Minerva and said ''could you please wait outside Professor McGonagall''

The professor discreetly looked at her grandson who saw and discreetly nodded and the professor said ''of cause sir call me when you're done'' then she left

Dumbledore looked at Naruto in the eye trying to get in his head and said ''now my boy do you know anything about a marriage contract being cancelled''

Naruto tilts his head in a confused manner and said ''sorry professor but I didn't know I had a marriage contract in my name'' also knowing what the professor was trying to do

''Ohh is that so well shortly after I handed you to your family I went to a good family that I trust and set a marriage contract between you and their daughter in securing your future'' Dumbledore said

''well that is nice of you professor but unfortunately I don't know anything about the contract'' Naruto said in a fake sad voice then thought ''hey Kurama let professor teme in and let him see kaa-chan'' and the fox did as Naruto instructed and when the headmaster saw Lily he went ghost white when Naruto was this he asked ''hey Professor are you okay you just went pale as if you had seen a ghost''

Dumbledore looks at Naruto and says ''I am okay my boy thanks for the concern you may go now'' then Naruto leaves

On the other side of the door Minerva stood there waiting for Naruto to come out and when he did, she asked ''so what did the headmaster want''

''oh just wanted to know if I knew anything about a marriage contract being cancelled'' Naruto replied

''and what did you tell him'' Minerva asked

''that I have no clue what he is on about'' Naruto replied then said ''well see ya in class baa-chan'' then went off to find his friends

As the weeks rolled by with nothing really happening except Naruto and Hermine moving into private quarters with his grandmother's permission and that is after getting Hermine's parents approval and pulling prank after prank on Snape and using a reverse counter spell chakra seal on Malfoy when he tries to mess with a Gryffindor and getting pissed with the DADA professor as the lessons he wasn't really teaching just telling tall tales and while in detention all he did was reply to fan mail and it was Halloween and Naruto was serving the last day of detention ignoring the professor drone on and on about being famous when he heard -friend hair said to kill-

''what the'' Naruto said looks around trying to find the voice but saw nothing

Professor Lockhart looks at Naruto and said ''did you say something''

''no professor I didn't say a thing but what is the time we have been doing your fan mail for a while now'' Naruto said

''great scott your right it's been four hours isn't it spooky on how time flies when ones having fun'' said the professor

''I don't know about that'' Naruto said then thought ''cant believe it was four hours it felt like six any way did any of you two hear that''

''**cant say I did sorry kit''** the ten tailed said

''I heard nothing as wall sorry Naruto'' Lily said

''its okay that just means that I might have been the only one that could hear whatever that was'' Naruto relied

''**your properly right kit''** Kurama said

''well off you go'' Lockhart said

As Naruto was heading back to the Gryffindor common room as he hated Halloween, he heard the same voice from earlier say -I small blood and as the heir told me I must kill- and Naruto walks over to the wall and tries to follow it but runs in to his friends and Tonks

''hey mate what up with you rushing around'' Tonks asked

''I believe that warning is about to start'' Naruto replied

''what make you say that Naruto''

''because I am hearing this voice saying what ever it is being told to kill by an heir and it seems to be coming from the walls and I am going to guess that none of you hear it'' Naruto said heading to where the voice seem to go with Hermine, Neville and Tonks

The trio shook their head and Neville looks at Naruto confused and said ''are you sure you are hearing a voice that's not good''

''you can try and tell me that all you want but we all know that I am always hearing voices that no one else can here'' Naruto said

''well he does have a point there Neville so maybe there might be something going on'' Hermine said

As the group turned a corner, they saw something that made them stop as there was a small group of spiders heading out the castle before anyone could say anything Tonks said ''umm guys you might want to look up'' and the Naruto Hermine and Neville looked to what Tonks was looking at

There was a message on the wall written in blood and Hermine said ''the chamber of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware and it is written in blood''

''I know Hermine as some of my senses has been enhance thanks to Kurama'' Naruto said then something caught his eye and looked at what it was and saws that it was Mrs Norris ''and it gets worse Hermine the caretakers cat has been petrified''

Then the students began to pass though the hall but stopped when they saw Naruto standing in front of Mrs Norris then began to murmur among them self's and Naruto saw one of the muggleborns about to take a picture but was stopped but Percy then Malfoy said '' enemies of the heir beware'' then with a smug look then said ''you'll be next mudbloods''

Naruto turns to looks at Malfoy with his demon eyes and said ''didn't you learn something the last time you said that in my presence I you haven't I would gladly teach you another lesson''

Before Malfoy could say anything there was a guff voice of Mr Filch saying ''what is going on here make way make way'' while making his way though the students and when he saw Naruto he said ''Potter what are you'' then he saw his cat then said ''Mrs Norris'' and when there was no reaction he said ''you killed my cat I will kill ya I'm going to kill you''

Before Naruto could defend himself Dumbledore just showed up and saw the message then said ''everyone back to the dormitories immediately'' and when everyone began to head t their house common room then Dumbledore said ''everyone except you three'' points to Naruto, Hermine and Neville

''I am also going to stay headmaster as I was with these three when they got here'' Tonks said

''okay Tonks'' Dumbledore said before turning to the Mr Filch before saying Mrs Norris isn't dead, she has merely been petrified though how she has petrified I can say''

''it is a sham I wasn't here I might know the counter curse'' Lockhart said

''why not ask Potter he was the one that did it'' Filch said

''I did no such thing she was like that when we got here'' Naruto said

''I can vouch for that headmaster'' Tonks said hating that she now has to report this to Amelia

''if that's the case then it is a simply that Potter and friend was at the wrong place at the wrong time'' Snape said

''well the world is about to end if Professor Snape is agreeing with me'' Naruto said

Snape however continued as if Naruto hadn't said anything ''however, I find the circumstances are a bit suspicious because I don't recall seeing Potter at the dinning hall can you tell us why that is''

''sure Professor Snape I can do that'' Naruto said before continuing ''first I was in my last detention session with Professor Lockhart and it went on longer than expected after that I was heading to the Gryffindor common room as I wasn't hungry''

''you are well aware that you must attend as it is a cause for celebration as it was on this night that that dark lord was defeated'' replied the potion master

Naruto was getting mad at the professor and said ''Ohh I am well aware that I must go to the celebration but let me tell you something Professor Snape I don't give a fucking damn about the celebration it can kiss my ass for all I care or did you forget that I somehow defeated the asshole that took my parents from me''

Before anyone said anything, Minerva said ''well let's call it a night before someone says anything they would regret''

''quirt right professor McGonagall'' Dumbledore said then turned to the students then said ''now you three of to bed though I would recommend caution to all'' then everyone went there own way to bed

While Naruto and his friends headed to their places when Naruto said ''so Tonks what are you going to tell Amelia''

''well I'm going to tell her that that the warning from that house elf has started starting with Filch's cat being petrified and we have no idea what did it to her'' Tonks replied then they came up to a t section where Tonks had to go a different way than the three student then said ''well this is where I go so see ya tomorrow'' after a quick night from the students they headed their own way

Then next day

Transfiguration is starting when Professor McGonagall said ''now class today we will be making water goblets from animals like this'' then she pointed her wand at the bird then said ''one, two, three, vera verto'' when the bird turned into a clear water goblet she said ''now it is your turn so who will go first ahh how about you Mr Weasley remember one, two, three vera verto'' Ron took his wand out and then did the spell but as his wand was broken because of what he had done when the students came to Hogwarts the spell was only half done then the Professor said ''you need to get that wand replaced Mr Weasley''

While the Minerva was heading to her desk Hermine said ''professor what do you know about the chamber of secrets''

''I don't see why not'' Minerva asked after looking at the students continued ''well as you all know that Hogwarts school was founded a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of their time Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin three of founders wanted all witches and wizards however one wanted to be more selective with the students''

''three guess who'' Ron said

''Salazar believed that magic should be kept in the magical families or what you would call pure-bloods and when he couldn't convince the other he left and as the legend goes before he left Salazar built a chamber some where in the castle known as the chamber of secrets then he sealed it until the time of the true heir come to the school and the heir can open the chamber and unleash the beast and purge the school of those that are unworthy of studying magic'' the professor said

''muggle-borns'' Hermine said

''so natural the school has been searched many times over the years and the there has been no such chamber has been found'' Minerva said

''umm professor does the legend tell you what is in the chamber'' Hermine asked

''unfortunately, it don't but it does say that it can only be controlled by the heir of Slytherin'' Minerva said

At lunch Naruto and friends was outside talking to about the chamber when Tonks ''so do any of you believe that there is a chamber of secrets''

''I know there is Tonks I also know that all the founders made one and stuck a creature in there'' Naruto said

''so you believe that the heir is going to purge the school then Naruto'' Hermine said

'' hey I would do no such thing Hermine as I am the heir of Slytherin even though it is by conquest'' Naruto said

''are you sure that you are the heir Naruto'' Tonks said

''well yeah it even said so when I took the goblin identification test and their full test to the point that the Gringotts manager has taken over the Potter accounts saying that as I am the banks most important customer he saw that he should become my manager'' Naruto replied

This news shocked Tonks then stuttered ''if I ask Naruto but what houses do you have to even think that King Ragnok to even consider taking over as a manager let alone do it''

''lets see there was Potter obviously then there was Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin'' Naruto answered

''Naruto are you telling us that you own the school and is that why you need multiple wifes so one becomes lady to the house'' Hermine asked

''I don't own the actual school hime, but I do own the actual grounds of Hogwarts as long as I attend it as a student and keep it as a school after otherwise I will lose the deed and yes it is I asked Ragnok about after the test and he said that as I am the only known heir to the houses I need to take at least two per a house '' Naruto said

''well that nice I guess but how do you know that all the founders made a secret chamber and stuck a creature inside'' Tonks asked

''I know you have helped Hagrid with his duties Tonks so you have seen the stables near Hagrid's hut right the one with the unicorn and the artificial griffin'' Naruto asked which Tonks nodded then Naruto continued ''well the artificial griffin is Godric's creature which I found in his secret chamber last year when me Hermine Neville and Ron was sent into the forbidden forest with Hagrid for detention one night''

''so, anyone want to guess'' George began to say

''on who is claiming to be the heir'' Fred said taking over

''I don't think it is anyone well not intentionally'' Naruto said

''Ohh what makes you say that Naruto'' Tonks said

''well when they went to Gringotts to withdrew money they would have been notified about the change in status since they couldn't withdrew from the Slytherin vaults then depending on whether or not they know I am the one they would try and get it back one way or another'' Naruto said

Tonks looks deep in thought then said ''you make a excellent point there so what do you think it is''

''I think it is some kind of memory of some sort'' Naruto replied after thinking of something

''is that even possible'' Hermine asked

''who knows we do live in a world of impossibility to normal people'' Naruto said then turned to Tonks and said ''and if it is a remnant that would mean that Salazar's chamber was open before then the question would be who is it mind asking Amelia about it''

''sure, thing whiskers'' Tonks said as she gets up then turns around and said ''so Naruto what do you plan to do with the beast if you find it''

''first I will talk to her and see if she would become one of the guardians of the school I know she is to be not the purer that some phony legend claims her to be''

''Ohh and what make you say that Potter'' came a unfamiliar female voice behind him

Naruto looks around and sees a Slytherin girl in her second year with blond hair and blueish-grey eyes **(I apologize if I got the description wrong went by Animoapp)** then said ''I will tell you if you tell me your name as you seem to know mine''

''Ohh right my name is Daphne Greengrass and everyone knows who you are'' Daphne replied

''Ohh so you're the know that Kaa-chan and Tou-kun done the marriage contract for

''wait that's you'' Daphne asked after Naruto nodded, she said ''I thought it was to the Malfoys as Draco has been harassing me about it and when my parents told me after the first week of term I thought that Draco went to his father who went to my parents so what do you plan to do now''

''what do you mean Dahp'' Naruto asked with his head tiled to one side which made all the girls want to hug and pet him as he reminded them of a fox

''well do you plan to force me stay by your side and to stop me from talking to other guys'' came the girls reply

''no not at all my only concern is to get to know you before you deciding to move into the private quarters with me and Hermine after getting your parents approval and Professor McGonagall's permission''

Touched that Naruto would put her feeling first Daphne said ''that is sweet of you Potter now can you answer my question about what you claim to be a phony legend''

''sure and please call me Naruto and to simply put the whole legend doesn't make sense to me'' Naruto said

''why is that Naruto'' Neville asked

''well for starters it is said that all four founders was friends right'' Naruto asked getting a nod from everyone ''so Salazar would know what type of people the other three founders was so why make a school knowing that they would be against only those who are worthy that is if it means pure bloods''

Understanding what Naruto said Daphne asked ''wait Naruto do you think that there might me another meaning to what Salazar meant''

'' of course, I do'' Naruto said before saying ''it's like I tell you to take care of Silvally what you would do''

''well I would look after it'' Daphne replied

''but it could also mean to kill her like gangsters say when dealing with people it could mean help them or kill them'' Naruto stated which caused everyone to now understand that Salazar might not have meant pure bloods when he said teach only the worthy

Harem is Hermione, Tonks, Daphne, Fleur, Susan

Thinking Bellatrix

Leave suggestions for potential harem members

Other pairing

Neville Ginny and Luna

I know you people want me to put Luna in with Naruto but I have other plans for her

Masks

Tarakudo - Naruto

Ikazuki (Samurai)-Hermine

Murasaki (Razor)

Kiiro (Bat)

Midori (Sumo)

Orenji (Squid)

Kuro (Crab)

Mosugurin (Mini) - Tonks

Aka (Mantis)

Who should wear whos mask


End file.
